Because of a Law
by Reveurinblackandwhite
Summary: A marriage law is introduced to the wizarding world, leading to some unlikely events for Hermione Granger. Rated cautiously for future events.
1. The Law

_From this day forward every member of the magical community, without exception, will be engaged to be married before the twentieth anniversary of their birth. If by that date they are not engaged to the person of their choice, they will be paired with another unmarried witch or wizard of comparable age through the use of a Ministry approved Compatibility Determination Charm henceforth referred to as a CDC. Regardless of how the pairing occurred, every couple will be married within 6 months of the younger partner's twentieth birthday or pay a fine of 1,000 galleons. The couple will also be fined if a child does not result from the marriage within the first three years. This fine will be equal to one fifth of the household's monthly earnings to be paid each month until a child is conceived unless Ministry healers determine that a pregnancy is impossible or life-threatening. All unmarried members of the magical community currently between the ages of 21 and 35 will be sent the results of their CDC and are expected to marry before January 1__st__ or face consequences up to and including a fine of 5,000 galleons and one month jail time to be served…_

The declaration continued but Hermione had read enough. She had heard whispers of a marriage law around the Ministry but she couldn't believe that it had actually been passed. It was no secret that Kingsley Shaklebolt had stepped down as Minister of Magic because of a disagreement with the Wizengambot about proposed legislation and Hermione was willing to bet that this law was the one behind it all. She sat at her kitchen table with her head in her hands, listening to the rain beat against the window. _All unmarried members of the magical community currently between the ages of 21 and 35… _There was no doubt that the 22 year old witch fit that description but how could she get married? She had never wanted to get married before her career was stable and interning at the Department of International Magical Cooperation did not count as stable employment much less a career.

The sound of two owls tapping on her kitchen window roused Hermione from her thoughts. Both owls were sopping wet so she lay out a towel before letting them inside. The first owl was a common barn owl she didn't recognize, probably just a post owl. The second was a friendly tawny owl named Puff who belonged to Ginny Weasley. Hermione took both letters and gave the owls a couple of owl treats to munch on while they dried off. The post owl ate his quickly, hooted his thanks, and took off back into the storm. Puff, it seemed, was keen to stick around for a while so Hermione closed the window against the cold. The letter from the post owl was thick and addressed rather formally so she opened Ginny's letter first. It was short and to the point. It read: _Need to talk. Will floo at 6:15_. Hermione glanced at the clock. She had ten more minutes before Ginny was going to be there so she sat down to read the other letter.

When she flipped it over to find the Ministry of Magic crest stamped on the flap of the envelope, she had a sinking feeling she knew what it was. _Well_, she thought,_ better just see what it says. No point in putting it off._ She slipped her thumb under the seal and pulled the parchment out of the envelope. She skimmed the cover page, noticing that it was very similar to the proclamation she had already read in _The Daily Prophet_. It wasn't until the second page that she found something addressed specifically to her. She was still skimming, catching only tidbits and phrases from the letter.

_Ms. Granger… Ministry employee….. responsibility to set an example…. enclosed…preliminary CDC results….married by December 1__st__…. termination of employment…._

That was where Ginny found her, sitting in the kitchen with a look of utter disbelief on her face and a letter in her shaking hands.

"Hermione!" The witch didn't respond.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, shaking her by the shoulders. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

Hermione roused herself and burst into tears, shoving the letter into Ginny's hands. Ginny read it slowly, her eyes widening as she understood what the letter was saying.

"They're telling you that you have to get married in less than a month or they're going to fire you?! Bloody hell, Hermione… You've got it worse than the rest of us." Ginny sank into the second kitchen chair. The two sat in stunned silence for a few moments, occasionally broken by a stifled sob from Hermione.

"What are we going to do, Ginny?" she whispered. "What am _I_ going to do?"

"Well Harry and I talked about it earlier and we couldn't see a way out of it. That's why I came to you. I mean, we know we want to get married someday so I guess we'll just have to do it sooner than we would have hoped. But you Hermione, I don't know what you're going to do. I know you want to make a difference in the Ministry, but is it really worth this?" Ginny gestured with the letter, the three pages rustling together.

"I don't know. I really just don't know Ginny." She sighed. "Let's see what the charm had to say I guess."

Ginny flipped to the last piece of parchment and gasped. Hermione saw her eyes well up with unshed tears and felt a wave of dread wash over her as her heart dropped to her knees.

"What?! Who is it?"

Ginny slid the parchment across the table. There, in bold black print that stood out cold and sharp against the white page, was the name

_**HARRY J. POTTER**_

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review! I don't know how I feel about this story yet so your feedback is EXTREMELY important._


	2. For Ginny's Sake

Instantly Hermione sprang out of her chair and crouched before her friend.

"No, Ginny. No. I won't do it. I refuse."

"But your job-"

"Is worth _my_ unhappiness but not yours. Harry is your boyfriend and the two of you are my best friends in the world. I will not take him from you to get what I want."

"Hermione-"

"Ginny, end of conversation. You march right back to your flat and you get yourself engaged to that boy. I'll figure something else out. I'm sure the Ministry will just send me a new match or something."

"But he's on your paper! That means that the two of us weren't meant to be together!"

"No! All this piece of paper means is that it _could_ have worked between me and Harry. I'm one hundred percent sure that the two of you will live long, happy lives together. Now let's get you home. I'll explain to Harry and we'll get you engaged and him off my list."

Hermione pulled Ginny over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. A moment later, the witches stepped off the grate into the cozy little flat that Harry and Ginny shared. Harry was sitting on the couch, studying what appeared to be the article about the new law. He folded it up when he saw the two of them arrive.

"Oh good. Hermione, this law is-" He broke off when he saw Ginny crying. Harry hurried to her side and pulled her into a hug. "What's the matter Gin?"

"Harry, I think we'd better sit down so I can explain." When they were settled, Harry still holding onto Ginny on the couch and Hermione perched on an armchair across from them, she started talking.

"Okay so you know about the law the ministry sent out today and how we all have to be married by the end of the year? Well since I work at the Ministry I have to be married by December. So I looked at my CDC results and the name they gave me was yours. Obviously that isn't going to work since you two are together so we need to get you off my list pronto so they can send me another name. Got it?"

"I- I think so… Should I do it now? Or is it okay if I wait?"

"I'm not going to ask you to do it while I'm here but I need you to do it soon. As in by the end of the week, soon."

Harry thought for a moment, casting a concerned look at his girlfriend and then at his best friend. He seemed to come to a decision because he slowly moved away from Ginny and stood up.

"Wait here. Don't move until I get back." And he apparated. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look Ginny in the eye so she sat and stared at her nails.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"What else was I gonna do Gin? I saw how miserable you were without him at school, I can't imagine what it would be like now that you've had him."

"Well I really appreciate it." Hermione shot a quick, sad smile in Ginny's direction.

They both jumped at the pop of someone apparating into the next room and were thoroughly confused when it was followed closely by a second. Harry strode into the room with Ron on his heels. Ron came to stand by Hermione while Harry strode right to Ginny and dropped to one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I know that you have loved me for a lot longer than I have loved you but I also know that I love you now. I have been through more with these two than most people go through in a lifetime and I love them for that. They are two people I care about very much and maybe in another life things would have turned out differently but this is the life I have. And I know, with all of my heart, that I want to spend the rest of it with you." Harry pulled a ring from his pocket and held it out toward her. It was a simple little thing, just a gold band with a single sparkling diamond but it was beautiful. "I know it's supposed to be in a box but it just didn't feel right so um… Do you- Will you-" He swallowed hard. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Ginny breathed, barely loud enough to hear. "Oh yes, Harry Potter, I will."

Harry slipped the ring onto her finger before catching her up in a joyful embrace. Hermione and Ron clapped as they spun around. Over Ginny's shoulder, Harry mouthed something to Hermione. _I'm sorry._ Hermione just shook her head and smiled. Despite the slight twinge of disappointment she knew that this was right and was very glad to find that she was actually very happy for the couple.

A little while later, after the couple had been congratulated several times and someone had produced a bottle of champagne, Hermione turned to Ron.

"Don't get me wrong I love that you came, but um, why are you here?"

"Well I had the ring. Harry had me buy it so he could surprise Ginny. And I think he wanted to make sure that you didn't feel like he was rejecting you."

"Why would I feel rejected?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I think he said something about if he was doing this with just the two of you in the room you might feel like he was only proposing in front of you to make you feel bad."

"Oh… well I was the one who told him to do it so I don't get it but that was considerate I guess."

"Hermione…"

"So how's Daphne?" Hermione was desperate to change the subject and bringing up Ron's fiancé seemed like a good way to do it.

"She's good. She's stressed about planning the wedding in time but we're both glad that we only have to move the date by a couple months." It was interesting how the romance between Ron and the Slytherin had blossomed after the war. Ron had found her in the great hall after the Battle of Hogwarts, severely injured and unconscious but alive. In the long storied Weasley tradition of taking in anybody they could help, Ron had brought her back to the Burrow. There Daphne had been nursed back to health by Mrs. Weasley though Ron refused to leave her side for days at a time. When he finally did leave, it had been to find Daphne's younger sister and mother who had been sent to the house of a distant relative before the fighting had begun. It took him a couple days but when he came back he had Astoria in tow. They would take turns sitting with Daphne, talking to her, telling stories, helping her to build up her strength. The chaos that followed the war was particularly hard on the prominent pureblood families so the sisters had continued to live with the Weasleys until their estates were settled. Even after they had moved back home, they had continued to visit the Burrow for the company, and of course Molly's cooking. It had taken some time but a love had blossomed between Daphne and Ron and they had gotten engaged the previous spring.

Hermione nodded. "I can't blame her. It has to be stressful especially with how much planning you've already done." Ron shrugged.

"I guess but it's better than jail so we'll make it work."

"Come on you two! Stop being so depressing, we're supposed to be celebrating!" Harry's smile was forced but he was trying so hard to make this a happy occasion for Ginny that Ron and Hermione couldn't help but go along with it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Usually I wouldn't update so soon but I couldn't sleep so here's another chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! _


	3. A Blast from the Past

Even though it was still raining when she left Harry and Ginny's flat, Hermione decided that walking home would be just the thing to help her process the day. She apparated to a little grove of trees just outside her village and followed the winding paths toward home, completely lost in in her own thoughts. As she approached her front door she found two more owls waiting for her on the front stoop. The first was a post owl and it departed as soon as she had taken her letter. The second, an imperious eagle owl, followed her inside and perched on the kitchen window sill to wait for a response.

The first letter she opened was from the Ministry.

_Ms. Granger,_

_It has come to our attention that the preliminary CDC match you were sent earlier this evening has become unavailable. We have sent you the latest results of the compatibility charm and encourage you to contact the following individual as soon as possible._

_Mistress Elisabetta Northwood_

_Department of Magical Population_

Hermione turned to the second piece of parchment from the envelope which held one name in crisp, clear black letters.

_**Draco L. Malfoy**_

"They have got to be kidding. Draco? Really? There must be a defect in the charm or something."

Absentmindedly she ran her thumb under the seal of the other letter and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Hermione Granger – _

_It is an unfortunate and undeniable fact that your name has been sent to me as part of the new marriage act the Ministry has put in place. I do not wish to join my father in jail and I am sure that you do not want to tarnish a perfect record or your chances at Ministry employment. I suggest we meet at a neutral location, say the Leaky Cauldron, Saturday at Noon to discuss. Please reply. Shiloh will wait._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sat, rather stunned at yet another crazy turn of events. She hated Draco Malfoy, perhaps less vehemently than she had during their Hogwarts years but hatred none the less. Still, she was running short on options and one meeting couldn't hurt. She dug a fresh piece of parchment and a quill out of a drawer and penned a terse reply.

_Saturday at Noon. You will have one hour to convince me. Use it wisely._

_Hermione Granger_

She tied the scrap of parchment to Shiloh's leg and opened the window to send the owl on its way. As she watched it fly towards the horizon, she felt nothing but dread and confusion. What was her life turning into?

Saturday found Hermione fidgeting nervously at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. It had been years since she had last seen Draco and she was not convinced that she'd be able to recognize him or, for that matter, that he would be able to recognize her. She needn't have worried. The instant he walked in, she knew exactly who he was. He had grown taller and more muscular in the intervening years and his hair was longer but his cold grey eyes were unchanged. Interestingly enough, he looked rather like a blonde version of Sirius Black. He had the same charm and self-assured grace that Sirius had had. His eyes locked on her and he started her way. She stood up and stretched out her hand. Was there a good way to start a meeting about the possibility of marrying your childhood nemesis?

"Look who's grown up." Hermione laughed nervously.

"Look who's talking."

"Should we um, find a table? Or I mean we could sit here?" She gestured to the barstool she had vacated.

"There're a couple tables in that corner over there. I feel like this is a conversation that would be better if not overheard." Hermione nodded. Draco ordered a fire whiskey and Hermione, deciding that if there were ever a time for alcohol this was it, followed suit.

"I didn't know you drank at lunch. You always seemed like the kind of person who would hold off until dinner at least."

Hermione shrugged. "You know, desperate times and all that."

Draco smirked. "Good point."

When they were settled at the table in the corner, there were a few moments of extremely awkward, palpably uncomfortable silence during which neither party would look directly at the other. Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"Well, you gave me a time limit so I guess I should use it. I'm not going to sugar coat it, I was pissed when I got your name and I spent several hours at the ministry trying to get out of the law or get them to give me a new match but all the gold in the world wouldn't have gotten me anywhere with the Ministry. Ever since the war they've been increasingly reluctant to have anything to do with me or my mother. Obviously my father's out of the picture so that doesn't help either since he was the one that knew all the ropes the best. Anyway when I got home, I started trying to come up with anybody else who would marry me but that didn't work out so well."

"What, there wasn't some pretty little pureblood who needed a rich husband?" As much as she didn't want to admit it, Hermione was feeling rather insulted at this point.

"Of course there are, they just don't want me. Most of them blame my mother for letting Harry Potter live to beat the Dark Lord and of course everybody else blames us for getting involved with him in the first place. My parent's decision to get involved with Lord Voldemort is screwing me over."

"Oh, so I'm your last choice then? Some consolation prize for dealing with your parent's mistaken loyalties which, if I remember, you were pretty happy with until you lost?" She would have gotten up and stormed out right then and there if he hadn't held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry. I guess being blunt was not my best decision but you have to admit it was effective."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything I said about my family's standing was true. Whoever I have to marry is going to have to be able and willing to defend herself."

"So you were testing me."

"Yes, I was. I got my answer. Let's move on."

"Just like that? You admit that you were testing me for your own benefit and you want to move on just like that?" Draco arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms but said nothing. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine."

"Good. Now you said I had to convince you but to do that I need to know where you stand. Obviously we've hated each other in the past, I assume that still applies. Is there any other reason you can think of to say no?"

Hermione was caught off guard by the question but the more she thought about it, the fewer reasons she could come up with. Despite becoming social outcasts, the Malfoys still held tremendous amounts of money and power. They wouldn't struggle financially like most new couples, their influence in the ministry was still existent even if it was severely diminished and she would take what she could get. Really besides the fact that they hated each other it seemed like a practical match.

"That's the only major one I can think of. I have to admit that from a practical standpoint the match makes sense but it wouldn't be a happy home and that is no place to raise a child."

"It's a big house. We wouldn't have to see each other except for public functions. As long as you don't do anything to disgrace us further you would be free to do as you please and so would I. I consider this a marriage of necessity, the obligation ends there. As for children, we can work that out when the time comes but traditionally the children of a pureblood family are raised by a nanny." Hermione nodded slowly.

"I don't like the idea of my children being raised by somebody else but like you said, we can figure that out when the time comes."

"So Granger, are we getting married?"

"I think we are Malfoy. I think we are."

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review! Reviews keep me writing! Thoughts?_


	4. Planning a Wedding

Having settled the question of whether or not they were getting married at all, Hermione and Draco realized they had a whole lot more to discuss if they were going to make it happen in time. They ordered some food and another round of drinks and got down to brass tacks.

"Okay so let's talk timing. If I want to keep my job I have to be married by December which is in just over three weeks." Draco nodded.

"I know. Which means we need to get on this like yesterday."

"Wait how do you know?"

"I don't have many friends left at the Ministry but I've still got a few."

"Right, of course you do. Any way I'm assuming it's going to be hard to pull off a big wedding in three weeks or less so…"

"Actually it's possible. All it takes is the right amount of gold and seeing the kind of family that you're marrying into, it's going to have to be big. And very public."

"Okay I get big, you guys are rich and need to prove it or something, but public?"

"Think about it. We're trying to make new connections in a government that hates the old blood statuses as much as you. If a former champion of pureblood marries a muggleborn it sends a certain message."

"I see. So you're using me again."

"Think of it as taking advantage of a bad situation."

"I hate you."

"I know but that's beside the point." Hermione glared at him.

"So Granger, back to planning. We'll have all of elite wizarding society there but I'm going to assume you still want you're muggle parents to be there too."

"Actually no. First off I don't want them to have to meet you, and second I don't want to have to explain why I'm marrying a man I've been complaining about since first year. I'm just going to tell them we eloped one night after we got too drunk to think and that divorces don't exist for witches and wizards."

"You've thought that one through."

"I've had a couple days."

"That takes care of that. As for timing, I was thinking two weeks from tomorrow. That'll give us some time to get things together but still put us well before the deadline just in case something happens."

"I guess that's as good as anything."

"Perfect. How many do you want in the wedding party?"

"I was thinking five each, a maid of honor or best man and four attendants."

"Okay who do you have in mind?"

"Ginny will be my maid of honor, and then I'll ask Luna and Daphne. The other two I thought I'd let you suggest as long as I can suggest two of your groomsmen."

"I'm going to regret this but it would make a good impression. I'm assuming you want me to include Harry and Ron?"

"Of course."

"Fine, but only because it'll look good for the press and you have to ask them. I'll have Blaise as my best man and Goyle and Nott as my other groomsmen if you'll take Pansy Parkinson and Astoria." Hermione nodded.

"I'll send all the bridesmaid's and Harry and Ron owls as soon as I can. We'll see how late it is when I get home tonight. What else can we decide on? How 'bout colors?"

"We need to avoid going cheesy. I want this wedding to be sophisticated."

"Obviously. What about blue and white? It's simple and elegant."

"I am not wearing a white suit."

"Oh Merlin no! White suits are awful. Besides, it's a wizarding wedding. I think it would show off the fact that you're marrying a muggleborn if you and the groomsmen are all in dress robes and the bridesmaids and I are in muggle style dresses. Not that those are much different than witches dress robes but the press will notice if nobody else does."

"Now you're getting it but I'm still not wearing white. I'm not the bride."

"So black dress robes with blue and white embroidery then."

"Fine. You know what? We're practically in Diagon Alley, we should just go see if we can find as much of this stuff as possible."

"We'll have to stop at Gringotts. I don't have enough gold with me to buy anything but lunch." Draco waved away her concern.

"Grooms family pays for everything but the wedding dress and the bridesmaids."

"But-"

"Hermione, that's how it works. Let's go."

More than anything, Hermione was silenced by the use of her first name. She didn't want to bring it up for fear that it would make the situation more awkward so she just got up and followed Draco out the back door to the alley.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know this chapter is even shorter than usual but I'm travelling so it's a little difficult to write. Please leave me a review! I'd love to know what you think._


	5. A Proposal

Draco set a brisk pace down the alley, obviously he knew where he was headed.

"Just out of curiosity, where are we headed first?" Draco smirked.

"Patience woman, you'll see when we get there."

"Don't call me woman. It's demean-" Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her inside a tiny jewelry shop. It was barely wide enough for the middle aisle and the display cases that lined each wall. The proprietor hurried forward to great them.

"Welcome to Peter's Fine Jewelry, my name is Joshua, what can I help you find today?"

"I need to buy an engagement ring for my fiancé here."

"Of course! If you'll just step this way I can show you our collection." He gestured to the right hand bank of cases.

The display of rings was an impressive one with row upon row of custom made settings each with a unique diamond. The top shelf held a variety of gold settings while the bottom shelf held silver. Even as she was scanning the display, one particular ring caught Hermione's eye. The band was rose gold that had been etched with an intricate scroll pattern on the top and sides. It was topped by a round diamond that, if she had to guess, Hermione would have put at over a carat. The engagement ring was accompanied by a wedding band that had the same scroll work etched into the metal. It was a beautiful set but obviously very expensive.

"Do you see anything that catches your eye Miss?"

"I do actually. The set in the far left corner on the top caught my eye."

"Good choice!" Joshua unlocked the case and brought out the display tray holding the rings Hermione had indicated. "Every ring in this store is one of a kind and special in its own way but this is one of my personal favorites. What do you say we try it on?" He tapped the rings with his wand and held them out. Hermione slipped them on, first the wedding band and then the engagement ring. The charm Joshua had placed on them made it so that they fit perfectly on her finger.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think?" He shrugged.

"I mean it's pretty. I'd generally go with something flashier but it's your ring not mine."

"You're right, I'm the one that has to wear it. I like it." Hermione tried on a couple other rings just to make sure but quickly found that she compared every ring to the rose gold set. It didn't take her too long to make up her mind.

"That's the one I want Draco. It's perfect for me."

"If that's what you want, I'm alright with it."

"Wonderful! Let me wrap this up for you. Where should I have it sent?"

"We'll take the engagement ring with us. The wedding band can be sent to Malfoy Manor."

"Of course, of course. Is there anything else I can do for you while you're here? Perhaps a wedding ring for the gentleman? Or a necklace for the lady?"

"Not today Joshua."

When they went to pay for the rings and Hermione cringed at the price but Draco didn't flinch. He took the box with the engagement ring from Joshua and the pair left the store. He led them down an alley between an apothecary and a shop that sold talismans and amulets. At the end, Hermione was surprised to find a pretty little patch of green with a few flowers in orderly rows here and there.

"It's the apothecary garden but I figured it was still nicer than the main street." Draco turned to face her. He cleared his throat and Hermione thought she almost detected nervousness. "Before we keep going, I want to do something very important. I already know what you're going to say but Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He held out the engagement ring.

"Yes Draco, I will marry you." Her voice was barely above a whisper but a smile played across her lips. He let himself smile as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Good. Now its official and wedding shopping can officially commence." Together they walked back up the alley towards the main street.

"You know, you could have at least gotten down on one knee but I appreciate the gesture. It was really nice of you to try to find someplace pretty. I'd almost say you have a soft streak buried somewhere."

"That would have ruined my pants. And don't go spreading that around I don't need the rest of my reputation to disappear too." Hermione laughed and he was struck by how pleasant the sound was. It rippled with a deeper joy than he was used to.

"Don't worry, that'll be my secret."

"Madam Malkin's is right here or we can keep going and try Twilfitt and Tatting's."

"Let's start with Madam Malkin's just to see what we can find."

When they entered the store, they were greeted by the owner and directed to the wizard's dress robes. As they started flipping through, nothing much was catching their eye until Hermione pulled one set of robes. They were cut to fit almost like a European style suit. The "shirt" was white and there was a customizable addition that mimicked a vest.

"What about this? If you did the vest white and the groomsman did blue? It's a little simple for your taste's I'm sure but it's classy and it would be easy enough to have everybody match." Draco eyed the garment critically. Finding no obvious flaws he could object to he went to try it on. Surprisingly to him, he was very happy with how it looked. It was made of lush material and it felt and looked like an expensive set of robes. He had to admit that if he had come across these robes first, he probably would have picked them too. If he was perfectly honest, the only thing holding him back was the fact that Hermione had picked them.

"Well?"

Draco sighed inwardly. He was going to have to accept that she was a part of his life now at some point, might as well start now. He opened the dressing room door and stepped out.

"Wow. Those look great." There was no denying that Draco was extremely attractive in these robes. Even before they were fit properly, he cut an impressive figure.

"I want to say we should keep looking but I have to admit, I don't think we're going to find anything better, especially with the time crunch. I'll get mine today and we can have Madam Malkin set some aside for the groomsmen to buy within the week."

They moved down the street to a cheerful little bakery. They agreed on chocolate cake easy enough but spent over an hour arguing over the design. Finally, having driven the poor baker's assistant to his wit's end, they settled on a square four-tier cake. Black vines trailed up the white cake layer by layer and a blue silk ribbon lined the bottom edge of each tier. The cake topper was a black silhouette of a waltzing bride and groom. When they had ordered their cake, the baker's assistant was happy to see them go.

When they exited the bakery, the sun was starting to set and the shops starting to close. The cake had been the least pleasant shopping experience so far and neither party was keen to continue shopping with the other so they agreed to call it a day. As the headed back toward the Leaky Cauldron, the silence was tense and uncomfortable.

Just before they started to go their separate ways Hermione asked one more question.

"Where are we getting married?"

"The ballroom."

"Oh because I have such happy memories there." Disdain dripped from her words and Draco's eyes flashed.

"Get over it."

"_Excuse me?_ Did you just tell me to get over it?"

"Yeah I did. We're having our wedding in the ballroom. End. Of. Discussion." He apparated and with a growl of frustration so did Hermione.

* * *

_Author's Note: As usual, I love reviews! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit choppy and a little later than usual but it's been a busy week, forgive me. Until next time..._


	6. The Hunt

Instead of heading home, Hermione had headed to Harry and Ginny's. If nothing else she needed to talk through her whirlwind of a day. Ginny answered her knock with a smile.

"Hermione! What's up?" Hermione held up her left hand to show off the sparkling diamond. Ginny squealed and wrapped Hermione in an enthusiastic hug. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her friend's excitement

"Who is it?!"

"You are not going to believe me. Can we talk over a glass of wine or something? It's been a long day and I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it."

"Sure, come on in. Harry's out with Ron doing something for Auror training so we've got the place to ourselves for the night."

"Perfect because I'm not looking forward to telling him who my fiancé is. I'm not looking forward to telling anybody for that matter."

"You're killing me here! Can't you just tell me and get it over with?"

"Wine first, talk second."

"Okay, okay. Hold on." Ginny disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. They settled onto the couch facing each other, their feet up on the middle cushion.

"Now, spill. I want to hear everything." Hermione hesitated for a second before the words started pouring out of her mouth. In one emotional torrent she managed to tell Ginny everything that had happened since the first owl had arrived at her kitchen window. To Ginny's credit, she didn't interrupt. Sometimes it was better to let Hermione talk herself out before offering any input.

"So you're marrying Draco Malfoy…"

"It's not like I have a whole lot of options here –"

"Oh I'm not arguing. I just can't believe it. You've been enemies since day one and now you're going to get married and have kids together… Wow."

"Is this a good idea Ginny? Or am I making the biggest mistake of my life here?"

"Well, like you said, you don't have a whole lot of options at this point so I think you're going to have to make it work. When's the wedding?"

"The 25th. Two weeks from tomorrow."

"Well, what do you say we grab Luna and go dress shopping tomorrow? Maybe you'll feel better about this whole thing when you've got that at least."

"Yeah, okay. That needs to happen really soon anyway so I guess that's a good place to start. I think I'm going to head home and start owling the rest of the bridal party. Would you mind horribly if I asked you to tell Harry and Ron that they need to be groomsmen?"

"Hermione, it's your wedding and they're your friends. You should ask them."

Hermione sighed. "I know but I'm not looking forward to it."

"Let's meet here in the morning so you can talk to the boys before we leave and then we're going to have fun shopping together, alright." Hermione nodded and thanked her friend. After flooing home, she found there wasn't much left to do but write to her bridesmaids. When she had finished that, she crawled in bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next day was overcast but not rainy. Hermione dressed slowly and by the time she arrived at the flat, everybody was waiting for her. As expected, neither boy was happy about the arrangement and Ron looked like he might explode at any second but they both agreed, somewhat reluctantly, to serve as groomsmen. With one crisis adverted, the girls turned their attention to dress shopping.

They met Luna at the Leaky Cauldron and headed into muggle London in search of the perfect gown and bridesmaid's dresses.

"The wedding seems to be turning into something very formal so I think we'd better look for long dresses but I want to keep them as simple as possible. Formal but minimalist I think."

As it turns out, that wasn't as hard to find as they had expected. The first store they tried was overflowing with every possible color and style of gown. Even narrowing their search by color and length the girls were overwhelmed by the sheer number of gowns. Finally Hermione had both girls pull two random gowns just to give them someplace to start. The first three were quickly dismissed as inappropriate or ugly but the fourth gave them hope.

Luna emerged from the dressing room in a flowing one shoulder gown. It was made of some sort of chiffon and with a belted empire waist it managed to give off a very Grecian vibe.

"I don't think it's quite right for the setting but I think something about it is very pretty."

"You're right Luna. I like the one shoulder but I think a different fabric would make all the difference." They retreated to the racks and returned with armfuls of one shouldered options. Three dresses later the girls agreed on a bridesmaid dress. It was a rich blue matte satin to match the embroidery on the groomsmen's robes. It flowed easily with the body and then flared out just slightly starting below the hips. The top bunched to one sleeve on the right side where it was held by two interlocking circles, one of miniature pearls, the other of small diamonds. The little bit of embellishment was just enough to make it special and it fit well with everything they had already chosen for the wedding.

Having found the bridesmaid dress in such a short amount of time, the girls were hopeful that the hunt for a wedding dress would go as smoothly. Unfortunately, they weren't quite that lucky. They found it in a little wedding boutique shoved between two huge department stores after Hermione had already tried on several dresses at several different stores and had found nothing. She had been on the very brink of giving up and going home when Luna had insisted that the flugglestrops were pointing to this shop and that they were known to grant good luck to wizards preoccupied by a hunt. Too tired to argue, Hermione and Ginny had followed Luna into the shop.

The gown was a figure hugging fit and flare made of beaded lace. It had a high, boat-neck collar and long lace sleeves. From the front, it appeared to be a modest simple gown. When she turned around, the gown was backless. A trail of small pearl buttons started in the small of her back and travelled down to about knee level, where the skirt fanned out into a magnificent cathedral train. It was sensual and spectacular and completely different than anything Hermione thought she would wear for her wedding but it was also absolutely perfect. It would, without question, stop the show. In fact that's exactly what happened when she walked out of the dressing room. Both Luna and Ginny smiled when they saw the gown and began to coo over it. Hermione held up a finger with a smirk and turned around. There were several seconds of stunned silence before the gushing began. Amongst the laughter and the exclamations was the announcement that it may have been a long day but this was _the_ dress.

* * *

_Author's Note: Review! I need to know what you think._


	7. Using Reason

_I was procrastinating on a paper last night so lucky you guys get two chapters this weekend. Enjoy!_

* * *

Other than the virtually constant engagement or wedding announcements, it was business as usual at the Ministry come Monday. Hermione was exhausted from her whirlwind of a weekend but since that seemed to be a common theme amongst the younger employees nobody seemed to question why. Instead, it seemed they only cared about who. It had been no secret that Hermione was single so the ring on her finger seemed to be causing the greatest stir. However, she had no desire to relive her engagement a thousand times so she simply smiled and said, "Wait and see."

Things changed a little when she came back from lunch to find a very opulent display of red roses. In the center stood a rose that appeared to be encased in gold. A note was tied to its stem. She freed it from the flowers and unfolded it.

_We shouldn't fight. Your place at 8?_

_D_

It wasn't quite an apology but Hermione knew that an apology at this point in their relationship would have been nothing short of a miracle. She didn't realize she was smiling until one of the other office workers returned from lunch.

"Ooooh! Hermione's mystery man is a romantic! I wonder if he signs his name?" Before Hermione could react, the parchment had been snatched from her hand.

"Hey!" He handed the paper back to her.

"Pity. One letter isn't going to do me much good."

Hermione made sure the note was buried in her bag before she went back to work but she made sure that the roses were prominently displayed on the edge of her desk.

At precisely 8 o'clock that evening, there was a knock on her door. She invited Draco in and offered him a chair but he chose to stand rather awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"So I talked to Daphne."

"Oh?"

"She figures that I should have explained to you instead of dictated where we were getting married. She figures that reason will work better for you and I should try that instead. She also figured that I needed to apologize but I couldn't quite get that far." She had never seen Draco nervous but if she had to guess, that was the reason he couldn't seem to meet her eyes.

"You got close enough," she whispered. "If you can explain, I'll listen." He seemed surprised by this but he didn't hesitate, not wanting to lose the opportunity Hermione had offered.

"Every Malfoy wedding that has happened since the manor was built, has happened in that room. Generations upon generations have been married there so it's very important to my mother that my wedding happen there. And, if you're one to trust marginally reliable history books, there's some ancient spell work on the ballroom that guarantees a successful marriage, whatever that means."

"See that wasn't so hard, was it? I'm still not happy about it but now that I know that you have a reason behind it, I'll do it without complaining. Okay?'

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I would really like to stay on good terms with my future mother-in-law so if this is that important to her, I have no problem with it. Now sit. I haven't talked to you in years except to plan our wedding. I want to know a little about my husband if you don't mind."

"I guess not."

"Okay. I'm gonna warn you, we might have to start with the hard stuff."

"Hard stuff?"

"Sure. Like what's your favorite Quidditch team?"

"Oh. Well I like the Bulgarian National Team."

"Why? For the players or the game?"

"While Krum is brilliant, which you know, but the rest of the team works so well together…" The rest of the evening passed amicably enough. It was awkward for sure but the conversation flowed back and forth interrupted only when the drinks ran out. To their surprise, they were both thoroughly enjoying themselves. Eventually though, talk turned to the wedding again as it was bound to do.

"What are we doing for invitations? I mean ninety percent of the guests will be yours but I've got a couple people I'd like to invite too."

"Mother has some family stationary that she suggested I use and she wrote up a formal invitation so I've been writing those up and sending them out. I can send you some of the supplies when I get home."

"Yeah, that'd be great. What about the reception?"

"Well Mother offered to plan that too but I told her we could do it."

"I think it would be great if your mother planned it. I trust her to do a good job unless you have some objection."

"Not particularly," he shrugged.

"Since I can't take off of work and we've only got a couple weeks, we should take all the help we can get."

"Good point. I'll talk to her tonight too I guess."

They hammered out a couple more minor details but the conversation was winding down so it wasn't long before Draco stood up to leave. At the door, there was a bit of an awkward moment in which neither knew how they should say goodbye but finally Draco stuck out his hand and Hermione shook it. It wasn't long before she heard an owl tapping at her window. Shiloh stood perfectly still while she untied the package he had brought but as soon as she was done he took flight.

Inside the package she found several sheets of creamy white parchment with an elaborate M embossed in the top left corner. The bottom right corner was embossed the Malfoy family crest. It was simple but subtly expensive. There was also a sheet with a stiffly worded invitation on it but there was no doubt that it was written that way on purpose. Hermione copied it onto the stationary a couple times and addressed them. She planned to invite a couple of her friends from work, her supervisor, Professor McGonagall, the Weasleys, and Kingsley Shaklebolt. She figured the Malfoys wouldn't be overly happy with her guest choices but this was her wedding too so she was going to invite the people she wanted to. She set aside the invitations to hand out tomorrow.

When she handed the invitations to her coworkers the next day, it was with a whisper.

"Don't tell anybody else yet. I don't want to have to explain."

For the next week and a half, Hermione focused on work as best she could while fending off daily inquiries about her mystery fiancé. At first it was tiresome but by the time the weekend rolled around it was more like a game.

* * *

_Author's Note: REVIEW! _


	8. Narcissa

It had been almost a week since her conversation with Draco when Hermione received an owl at work. She didn't recognize the owl or the flowing script on the envelope but it soon became evident who it was from.

_Hermione-_

_I know you told Draco that I could plan the reception but I'd like to touch base with you on some of the details. I would also really like to meet you before the wedding. Circumstances have changed since we last saw each other and I don't believe we've actually ever been formally introduced. I believe it would be easiest if you came to the Manor so if you want to floo straight here from the Ministry when you are finished with work I'll be happy to welcome you to my home._

_Regards,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione spent the rest of the day as a nervous wreck but she couldn't very well refuse the invitation so at a quarter past five, she stepped from the grate into a drawing room filled with antique furniture. The hardwood floor was covered in most places by a rich oriental rug which complimented the burgundy paint on the walls. The room was empty when she arrived but it was only a moment before Narcissa entered the room.

"Hermione, welcome!" The warmth in her greeting surprised Hermione but it also put her much more at ease.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's good to see you."

"Narcissa, please. You're going to be part of this family before long, we don't rely on formality for everything here."

"Good to know. It's still going to be a big transition for me."

"I know but Draco and I will be here to teach you." Hermione nodded. Narcissa seemed to sense that Hermione was still very uncomfortable because she smiled softly as she continued. "Why don't we go find somewhere more comfortable to sit. I think this room might be a little intimidating."

Narcissa led the way through a series of passageways and staircases that quickly baffled Hermione. Just learning to get places in this house was going to be a chore.

Part way down an upstairs hallway, Narcissa pushed open the door to her sitting room. It was a bright, airy space, or at least it would have been if the sun had still been up, decorated with lavender. Large bay windows filled the far wall of the room and a picturesque window seat stretched across the bottom.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Peppermint tea would be wonderful."

"I absolutely agree." With a wave of her wand, Narcissa had conjured up a steaming tea kettle and two cups. She settled onto the window seat and Hermione followed her lead. They spent a few minutes in empty conversation about the weather but thankfully, that didn't last long.

"I don't want to keep you too late, I know you're a very busy young lady, so why don't we turn to the wedding for now?"

"Alright. What do you need from me?"

"Just a few things. I was wondering if you had picked you're bouquet yet?"

"No, I haven't been able to find one I like yet. I know I should have one since the wedding is in six days."

"That's okay. It actually makes this a little easier. We have a greenhouse in the gardens so we can pull the flowers for the ceremony and the reception from there if you'd like. We have a house elf that is particularly adept at flower arrangements and I'm sure she would do a good job with the bouquets."

"Oh. I suppose that would work."

"What's the problem?"

"I think all creatures including house elves should have equal rights and I'm assuming that you don't pay yours if Dobby was any indication."

"You're right, we don't pay our house elves but that's something else you're going to have to get used to Hermione, at least for now."

"I know it's just-" Hermione sighed. "It's fine. I'm sure she'll do a great job."

"Good. Now I was thinking that we would focus on white roses and hyacinth for your bouquet and give the bridesmaids hyacinth and baby's breath."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Perfect. I'll make sure that gets done. Now have you and Draco discussed a song for your first dance? Or for the mother son or father daughter dance?"

"We talked about maybe using a muggle song for our first dance since my dad won't be coming and I won't get a father daughter dance so I have an idea for that one. I was going to leave the song for your dance up to him."

"Oh I'm sorry Draco didn't tell me your father wasn't coming."

"It's okay. I didn't think I could explain this to them so I'm just going to tell them later."

"It is a very strange turn of events. What song were you thinking for your first dance then?"

"From This Moment. You've probably never heard it. I think I can play it for you if you want."

"I think that may be best." Hermione summoned her portable CD player and the chosen track from deep in her bag and played the song for Narcissa.

"Very appropriate. It doesn't promise feelings that aren't there yet but it is still romantic and hopeful. That will do very nicely. Draco and I will discuss our music later. Last reception question for you, do you have any food allergies or anything that we should plan around?"

"Nope. I can eat pretty much anything."

"Good. Wait right here." Narcissa stood and made her way into the next room. When she returned she held something in her hands. "I haven't worn these in forever but when I heard what your wedding colors are, I thought you might like to use them." Narcissa held up a long black pearl necklace.

"Oh it's beautiful Narcissa! I'd be honored to wear it."

"I also have a shorter one that I thought would be good for the maid of honor to borrow."

"That would be perfect!"

"Then you may use them. I'll have them cleaned before Sunday so that they look as perfect as possible." She set the pearls on a small table near the door. She led Hermione back through the maze of hallways to the drawing room. Just before she left Hermione turned to her future mother-in-law.

"Thank you for everything Narcissa. We couldn't do this without you."

"Of course Hermione. I'm happy to do it and I'm glad we could spend some time together. I'll see you on Sunday."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thoughts on this chapter? Reviews are appreciated, as always!_


	9. A Bridal Brunch

Sunday, November 25th, dawned cold and bright. Hermione awoke just as the sun was rising and spent several moments lying in bed thinking before she got up.

_I'm getting married today. I'm going to be Mrs. Malfoy._

She had talked the girls out of giving her a full on bachelorette party because the wedding had to happen so fast but she couldn't talk them entirely out of celebrating. She dressed quickly and headed to Ginny's flat for a celebratory bride's brunch. The guest list included all of the bridesmaids, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Greengrass who had been included because both of her daughters were serving as bridesmaids. It wasn't supposed to start for another couple hours but Hermione had a feeling that being busy was going to do her more good than sitting alone in her house.

Even though it was barely 6:30 in the morning, Ginny answered at her first knock with a perky smile and an enthusiastic greeting. Either the early morning quidditch practices had made 6:30 in the morning a reasonable time to be up, or more likely she was putting on a show for Hermione's benefit. If it was the latter, Hermione appreciated it because it alleviated some of the worry that was currently tying her stomach into knots.

"You're early! I've barely started cooking much less decorating."

"I know but I need to do something. Put me to work."

"You know if it was anybody else I'd tell them to go home and go back to bed but I know you won't listen so why don't you go decorate the living room? I was going to stick with wedding colors but it's totally up to you."

"Sure."

"And Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Take your time."

Hermione laughed and headed into the living room. For a moment she tried to visualize streamers and balloons in various places around the room but they all seemed a little too cheesy, especially with the mothers coming. She spent several minutes draping fabric across the walls experimentally before settling on a design. It took her a while to put the room together but when she finished the room had been transformed. Blue cloth had been draped across the walls like bunting. It was pinned up with bunches of black and white roses. The coffee table had been charmed to look more like a dining room table covered by a black lace cloth. The couch had been turned into a bench like the old diner booths but covered in white suede. The arm chairs had received similar treatment as well as an extension charm so that there was adequate seating for everybody. A glance at the clock told her that it had taken well over an hour to accomplish all of this so she wandered back into the kitchen where Ginny gave her a glass of orange juice and told her to sit down and stay there. Hermione got restless before long but when she tried to help Ginny marched her back to the kitchen table and threatened to stick her to the chair if she got up again.

When the guests started to arrive at 9:30, Hermione was grateful to have something to do even if that meant meaningless small talk. No surprise, Mrs. Weasley was the first one to show up and Luna drifted in last of all. When the last guest had arrived, they all settled down at the table to eat. Hermione was put at the head of the table with Ginny on her left and Mrs. Malfoy on her right. On Ginny's side Luna, Daphne, and Astoria filled the rest of the bench. Next to Narcissa sat Pansy and then Mrs. Greengrass and finally Mrs. Weasley.

The conversation started amicably enough and much of the meal consisted of complimenting the food. Having learned to cook from Mrs. Weasley it was inevitable that Ginny learn to cook with passion. Everything was delicious but Hermione was too nervous to eat much. She had kind of drifted out of the conversation when a shift in tone made her perk back up.

"I'm pleasantly surprised by how tasteful the decorations are Ginny," Pansy spoke with the high, false tone that clearly conveyed the comment was meant to be an insult.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Well I've seen that… house you grew up in. It doesn't lend itself to interior decorating skills now does it?" At this point both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were bright red and the rest of the table was riveted. Sensing a potentially explosive situation, Hermione quickly put down her glass.

"Ladies, I have an announcement!" Everyone turned to look at her. "I have presents for all of the bridesmaids and I'd like to hand them out right now."

Hermione summoned her bag and pulled five jewelry boxes, four white and one black. Each contained a set of pearl earrings corresponding to the color of the box so Ginny's would match the necklace she was borrowing from Narcissa and everybody else's would match the shoulder detail on the dress. As the girls gushed over the jewelry Narcissa leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Well done, my dear."

The rest of brunch passed smoothly though it was very obvious that neither of the Weasley's would acknowledge Pansy's presence and Luna and Daphne where remarkably cool towards her. In what seemed like no time at all, Mrs. Malfoy stood to announce that it was time to retire to the Manor and get ready for the ceremony. One by one, the guests entered the fireplace to floo to the Manor with Narcissa leading the way and Ginny bringing up the rear.

* * *

_Author's Note: Review, follow, favorite all that jazz! Seriously though, I'd love to hear what you think, your favorite part, or any suggestions you have._


	10. Getting Ready

When Hermione stepped into the drawing room, it was very clear that Narcissa was now the one in charge. As soon as the entire group was gathered in front of her, she got down to business.

"If you'll follow me ladies, I have a dressing room prepared for you." Together they traipsed upstairs and through several corridors. Hermione couldn't be certain because she was very lost, but it looked very much like the hallway that led to Narcissa's sitting room. The room that they entered had several vanity style mirrors on the right and full length mirrors that reached from ceiling to floor on the left. The bridesmaid's dresses hung on the far wall alongside her own, each labeled with the owners name. In all it gave the impression of a repurposed dance studio but somehow that seemed very appropriate. This wedding was, in essence, the single biggest performance Hermione had been asked to give up to this point.

"The door in the far right corner leads to a washroom should anybody need the facilities. All of your makeup and hair supplies have been placed at one of the vanities along with a name card so you can find your own. I have to go attend to last minute preparations in the ballroom but Nicky, my house elf, has been instructed to help you with anything you need. The photographer will be up in a few minutes. She has been instructed to stay well in the background and be as unobtrusive as possible but when you look back you'll be glad that everything is documented."

Sure enough, everyone had just enough time to find their places at the vanities before the photographer was escorted in by a well groomed house elf. Both looked relatively young though it was always hard to tell with house elves. The photographer was probably in her late twenties, dressed in all black to blend into the background where possible. She walked straight up to Hermione.

"Hello miss. I'm Rebecca. Mrs. Malfoy hired me to take pictures for today. I'm muggleborn so I can take some muggle style pictures if you'd like. I know your family isn't here and they might like a more traditional photo." The photographer spoke with a beautiful tinge of Irish brogue in her voice that had a wonderful calming effect on Hermione's nerves.

"I'd love a few of those even if they end up being for me."

"I'll make sure to get both, miss. I won't bother you again until you're all ready."

"Thank you Rebecca." Rebecca faded into the background and Mrs. Greengrass and Mrs. Weasley stepped up.

"What are you thinking for hair and makeup Hermione?"

"I'm not particular on the makeup. Everybody can do what they think looks best as long as they stick with the colors. I'd like all the bridesmaids to wear their hair up. I think a braided chignon would work very well with the dresses."

"I can do those. I'll go get started." Mrs. Greengrass hurried off to start the bridesmaid's hair while the others started their own makeup.

"What do you want for yourself Hermione?"

"I need to incorporate the blue into my makeup and I would love to go with a dark red lipstick if you think I can pull it off."

"I think you can pull of anything my dear. Now close your eyes and let me work." Hermione obeyed, finding that she really enjoyed the pampering. Mrs. Weasley had a gentle touch and a quick hand so that in what seemed like no time, Hermione found herself staring at her face in the mirror.

"Merlin… I look like a movie star! No offence Mrs. Weasley but that is not what I expected from you." Molly just laughed.

"I wore makeup a lot when I was young but I haven't had a reason to in a very long time. Now what are we doing with your hair?"

"What do you think?"

"I think a classic French twist would show off the back of that gown without distracting from it."

"I like that." Once again Mrs. Weasley went to work with her nimble fingers and her wand, smoothing Hermione's hair into a beautiful version of the classic hairdo. The last thing she did was to take one of Hermione's bobby pins and transfigure it into a pearl studded hair comb that she added to the base of the hairdo.

"There you are dear. Is that all right?"

"It's perfect Mrs. Weasley. I couldn't have asked for anything better." She stood to embrace to older woman and found herself wrapped in a tender hug.

"You're going to be a beautiful bride." It was clear that Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of tears.

"I'm going to go check on my bridesmaids. Do you want to see if Mrs. Greengrass needs any help?"

"Of course, of course. I'm just going to take a moment though."

Hermione move off to check on her girls and found that they were almost ready as well. Mrs. Greengrass had finished all but Astoria's hair and everybody had their makeup done. Each had added their own personal touches to the look. A variation in lipstick or a different blend of eye shadow but they all looked very beautiful.

"If we get into our dresses now we'll have some time to take some staged pictures before the ceremony."

"Rebecca, do you think so too?"

"Absolutely miss. I think it would make for some wonderful photos."

The girls all moved to grab their dresses but Hermione felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Mistress says Hermione may use Mistress' sitting room to change if she pleases," Nicky squeaked.

"Actually I would like that, could you take me?" Nicky nodded and led the way over to where Hermione's gown hung on the wall. On the way past, Hermione grabbed Ginny who had somewhat miraculously already changed into her gown though she had yet to put on jewelry or shoes. Nicky carried the dress carefully to the mirrored wall and opened a door that a moment before had been invisible. It led directly into the sitting room that Hermione had visited earlier in the week. Ginny and Rebecca followed her into the room and the door closed behind them. From this side, it was cleverly concealed by a large framed picture of a delicate dryad.

Ginny helped Hermione into her gown which remained as stunning as ever, followed by her shoes. She had chosen simple white heels with a t strap because who needed fancy shoes when the dress was such a showstopper? The pearls that Narcissa had loaned her lay in two tiers across her chest and the whole look was topped off by a delicate birdcage veil.

Hermione turned to go back into the other room but Rebecca stopped her.

"Begging your pardon Miss, but I was hoping you would let me take some pictures by those windows."

Rebecca had Hermione pose several different ways with the windows in the background but she was nothing if not efficient and before long Hermione was entering the dressing room again to the collective gasp of the inhabitants.

They spent the next half hour being directed into picture perfect moments by Rebecca before Mrs. Malfoy reappeared.

"It's time."

* * *

_Author's note: You'll probably get a couple chapters this weekend but we'll see how it goes. More reviews = more updates._


	11. The Wedding

Hermione stood at the top of the staircase just out of sight of the rest of the wedding party below. She wasn't superstitious per say but she still didn't want Draco seeing her in her dress just yet. At Mrs. Malfoy's cue, an old wizard who must have been the officiant stepped into ballroom. A few moments later, Narcissa entered and the processional music began. Blaise was the next to step through the doors and then Draco. Once he was out of sight, Hermione descended the stairs to wait her turn. Each of the groomsmen was to escort a bridesmaid and the first pair was Goyle and Pansy. They were followed by Ron and Daphne, Harry and Astoria, and finally Nott and Luna. As the maid of honor, Ginny would walk down the aisle alone.

Finally, the music swelled and the doors to the ballroom were thrown open so that for a moment everything was framed like a picture. Hermione barely registered the people who sat on either side of the aisle except for a vague feeling that she was being stared at. The aisle seemed to go on forever. It seemed that with every step, the aisle grew that much longer. Part of her wished that she would never have to reach the end and the start of her new life. Inevitably though, she reached the altar and stood next to Draco. The officiant started to speak, rather slowly for Hermione's taste and apparently Draco's too since he pursed his lips and subtly rolled his eyes.

"Today we gather to join not only two lives, but two worlds. Almost everybody in this room knows of the events that occurred several years ago during the Second Wizarding War. These two were as good as enemies because of the circumstances of their births and though tragic, those events have given them a strong base on which to build their marriage." Hermione shot a quick glance at Draco and raised her eyebrow. He responded with a short sigh. "Differences can bring people together as we see in the couple standing before me. Once so very different, we now come to bind them together with the ties of love and holy matrimony. The changes that these young people have achieved within themselves in order to get to this altar today are absolutely astounding. They have demonstrated that even the most intense rivalries can be reconciled to friendship and maybe even more than that. The love between Draco and Hermione shows the whole wizarding community that the fissures can be healed and love can be found even in the strangest of places." Hermione was about ready to strangle the wizard and if he had kept speaking she just might have. Luckily for him he had just reached the end of his ridiculous little speech and it was time to move on with the ceremony.

Hermione and Draco turned to face each other so they could dutifully parrot the vows that the officiant fed them. When it came time to exchange rings, Hermione was surprised to find that Draco had chosen a plain gold band. She had expected something more ostentatious but he seemed to be getting into the habit of surprising her with simplicity. Finally, the officiant reached the iconic line.

"You may kiss the bride."

Draco pulled her in to him so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Taking the hint, Hermione gave him a huge smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss itself was surprisingly passionate and a little forceful. When Draco broke away they shared a smile. Just for good measure, Hermione stood on her tip toes to plant one more, gentle kiss on his lips. Together they turned to face the guests. Draco waved and Hermione raised her bouquet with a dazzling smile on her lips. They headed back up the aisle hand in hand. As soon as they exited the ballroom, Rebecca pulled them to the side.

"While everyone is moving to the reception I want to get some pictures of you two and your wedding party." They didn't have a lot of time but Rebecca was very efficient and was soon sending the wedding party into the ballroom for the reception. Draco held out his hand and Hermione took it. When they entered the room, Blaise shouted to the crowd, "May I announce the arrival of the new Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" The guests cheered and clapped as Draco led her into the middle of the room.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate with us! We're delighted to have you here. If you'll all find your seats, we'll have the staff coming around with your food in a few moments." He led the way to a small table just off the dance floor labeled "Bride and Groom". He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. The dance floor took up a good portion of the room but all around the edges stood circular tables. Each was draped with a snow white table cloth and surrounded by eight black wooden chairs with a blue bow across the back. In the center of each table was a black vase that held a bouquet of white roses and blue hyacinth with a little bit of baby's breath. The lights had been lowered to provide a more romantic atmosphere and fairies sat on each centerpiece so that the tables themselves were well lit. All of the effects combined in a wonderful and mysterious way to create a completely different atmosphere than the ceremony just moments before. Hermione made a mental note to thank Narcissa for putting this together as soon as she got the chance.

As they ate the delicious filet mingon that had been delivered to their table by Nicky, Draco leaned in to talk to her in what seemed like an intimate gesture.

"You're doing well so far," he whispered. "Just keep that smile on for a few more hours."

"Of course." She let out a light airy laugh as though he had just said something delightfully amusing. "You warned me it was going to be like this so I came prepared."

"Well thank you." He leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before turning back to his meal. They continued to share calculated touches and glances for the rest of the meal, always conscious of the reporters watching and analyzing their every move.

Before long, the food had been cleared and Draco and Hermione took to the dance floor for their first dance. It was a slow, graceful dance choreographed to fit with the melody of the song. Hermione gazed into his eyes, grateful that he could lead the dance with such confidence even though there were so many people staring right at them. They managed to get through the song without any missteps. Hermione stepped off the dance floor and Narcissa stepped on for the mother and son dance. The song they had chosen was one Hermione had never heard before but the lyrics seemed to tell the story of a boy growing up even though his mother wished he would stay her little forever. It was a beautiful song but rather impersonal.

When they were finished, Hermione led the guests on the dance floor and for the next several hours she was the life of the party. Harry and Ron at least knew that this was not natural for her and she was putting on a show for the sake of the guests but you would have been hard pressed to figure that out. She was all smiles and laughter and it seemed she talked to everybody in the room whether she knew them or not. Finally, the party started to wind down and one of the reporters pulled her to the side.

"Mrs. Malfoy, could I get a quick interview?"

"Of course. Why don't we find a seat?"

"So Mrs. Malfoy –"

"Hermione, please."

"Hermione. Are you happy to be married?"

"I never thought I would get married so soon but I think it's going to be a wonderful adventure."

"Speaking of adventures, this has been kind of a whirlwind wedding hasn't it? How do you feel about that?"

"It's been hard to pull off exactly the way we wanted to but I had a lot of help from my friends and Draco's family so it's turned into a really good experience for all of us."

"You mentioned friends and your new in-laws but not your own family. May I ask why?"

"It was a personal decision that I put a lot of thought into. Since they aren't really a part of the magical community, it seemed like a prudent decision."

"And your parents are muggles, correct?"

"Yes. I'm a muggleborn."

"Your husband was openly a pureblood supremacist for many years. In fact that was the case when you first met each other and yet you still married him. Why?"

"Draco and his family have changed drastically since the end of the war. They have welcomed me with open arms. Though we were once enemies, Draco and his mother have gone out of their way to make it clear that they no longer agree with the pureblood supremacy or the tactics that were used to try to enforce it."

"Do you believe that they could have changed so much in so little time? Or is this some show they're paying you to put on for our benefit?"

"I don't know what you expected from that question, but I'm insulted that you think I would do all of this for a newspaper story. I really do believe that their change of heart is genuine. If I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten married today."

"My apologies. One last question. Did you chose Mr. Malfoy on your own accord or were you matched up using the CDC?"

"We were matched up by the Ministry. We hadn't seen each other since we left Hogwarts so I'm happy that things turned out the way they did."

"Well thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I appreciate your time."

"You are very welcome. I hope you enjoyed the party."

As Hermione stood to leave the table, she found Draco waiting for her just a few feet away. They stood and watched the last of the guests make their way out of the ballroom before speaking

* * *

_Author's Note: In celebration of my long weekend and as thanks for several reviews from you all, here's another chapter._ _Enjoy! _


	12. The First Time

**_WARNINGS: This chapter has sexual content and slight violence. Reader discretion advised._**

* * *

"You were listening to my interview."

"Yes I was."

"Were you worried I was going to say something embarrassing?"

"Not really. I know they can spring some nasty questions if they want to get a reaction out of you and I thought if he could see me standing right there he'd be more hesitant to use them."

"Oh. Well then I guess I should thank you shouldn't I?"

"If you'd like." The banter had taken on a teasing tone so Hermione let herself laugh.

"You have a beautiful laugh."

"Thank you." Hermione became almost bashful at the compliment. They were silent for a moment looking at the remains of the reception decorations.

"I guess there's not much left to do except head upstairs. Ready?" Hermione nodded, suddenly nervous again. Wizarding law stated that for a marriage to be considered valid and binding, it must be consummated. She had studied the books as much as possible in the last couple of weeks but she couldn't find a way around that little clause. It wasn't like this was her first time but there was something about how this time it was for a law and not for pleasure that made her supremely uncomfortable.

Draco led her up the stairs outside the ballroom but at the top they turned into a wing of the house that Hermione had never visited before. At the end of the hall they climbed another flight of stairs. Now they were facing a set of large double doors made of what looked like mahogany.

"This is our suite. You're welcome to move into any of the other suites in the Manor so we don't have to see each other as much but for tonight at least, I thought we should stay together." He opened the door for her and she stepped into a large sitting room full of comfortable furniture. The wall on her right was almost completely glass while the wall on her left held a single mahogany door. She turned on the spot, taking in all the luxury that surrounded her. Draco stepped and opened the door on the left which led into the bedroom.

The walls were painted a dark midnight blue with crown molding made of mahogany along the top. The four poster king sized bed frame was made of the same wood and topped with a dark gray comforter and pillows. The dresser, vanity and night stands were all made of mahogany as well.

"The door next to the dresser goes to the closet and the door between the vanity and the bed is the restroom." Hermione felt his hand on her lower back and flinched. Instead of moving away, he pressed closer to whisper in her ear. "You don't need to be afraid of me, Hermione."

"I know. But that's easier said than done."

"Well," he said, his tone cold, "it needs to happen soon or this is going to be a very miserable night." Hermione closed her eyes and bit her tongue. She hated to admit that she was holding onto old prejudices but it couldn't be denied.

"I'm sorry. I'm working on it. I just lost sight of it for a moment." She reached up and pulled the birdcage from her hair and placed it on the vanity. She took the pearl comb out as well and felt her hair fall in soft curls across her back. She smiled as she heard Draco breath in sharply.

"Help me with the buttons at the back?" She felt the buttons come undone slowly and then he brushed her hair over her shoulder. Slowly, hesitantly, he pushed the dress off her shoulders. She let it fall into a pool of white lace at her feet. Still facing away from him, she stepped out of it and stooped to pick up the dress. She draped it gently across the vanity mirror, feeling Draco's eyes on her the whole time and knowing she was quite possibly driving him crazy. After a deliberate pause she turned to face him. She wore nothing but a pair of white silk panties and her heels. She took her time pulling each layer of his dress robes off and watched him shudder every time she brushed against him. Finally he stood in only his gray silk boxers which seemed to be tenting rather uncomfortably. Hermione kept her eyes on him and stepped backwards until she was perched seductively on the edge of the bed. She beckoned him with one finger and that was all he needed.

He was at the bed in two strides, his mouth pressed roughly to hers. She lay back against the bed and trailed her hand along his ribs. She smiled against his lips. She loved being able to drive a man wild without saying a word.

Apparently that little bit of contact was too much for Draco because he pulled away and yanked down his boxers. As he kicked them away Hermione stretched her arms above her head and turned her head so that her neck was exposed. Each move calculated to accentuate her body as much as possible. Draco kissed just below her ear and trailed a line down to her collar bone where he bit softly as he ran a thumb over her nipple. Her breath began to quicken. She lifted her hips to grind against his and he growled and bit down harder. He lifted her farther onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Draco, my shoes."

He leaned back and fumbled with the buckles for a moment before tossing them across the room. He also pulled off her panties and tossed them over the edge. Then, with almost no warning, he thrust himself inside her. Hermione cried out, partially from pain, partially from surprise but he didn't seem to hear. He continued to thrust hard and fast. When she began to protest, he covered her mouth with his. His pace slowed a bit but he was still being too rough for her to enjoy. Soon though, he grew erratic and frantic. She felt him stiffen and cry out as he came, his arms shaking as he tried not to fall on top of her.

He tried to kiss her gently as he pulled out but she turned away. He collapsed on his side of the bed and was soon fast asleep. Hermione on the other hand curled into a fetal position and lay awake for hours.

* * *

_Author's Note: I struggled to write this chapter and I'm not sure I like how it turned out but here it is. As usual, reviews are very, very welcome._


	13. The Next Morning

Hermione slept fitfully that night and when the dawn broke she climbed out of bed as silently as possible, nursing her bruised and battered body as she did so. In the closet she found an oversized sweater and a pair of leggings that she carried into the bathroom with her. She turned the water up as high as she could stand. She scrubbed as hard as she could, turning her skin raw in places. She spent several minutes just standing in the scalding water. Eventually she turned off the water and dried herself with a quick wave of her wand. She pulled on her clothes and quietly made her way to the sitting room.

She plopped down on one of the couches and stared out onto the balcony that stood on the other side of the wall of glass doors she had noticed the night before. She knew that the last thing she wanted to do was stay in this suite with Draco but she didn't know the house well enough to move on her own. Noticing a pull in the corner, Hermione decided to try it. Almost instantly a house elf appeared in the middle of the room. He bowed low.

"What does Mistress require?"

"Um… well I'd like a couple things."

"Mistress only needs to ask. Toby is happy to help."

"Do you know which of the other suites are available for me to move into?"

"Toby knows all of them. Would Mistress like to see them?"

"Yes. And can we start with the ones as far away from this one as possible."

"If Mistress will follow me, Toby will take you there."

Hermione followed Toby out of the suite and down the stairs. They passed the stairs to the ballroom and continued into the other wing. She followed the elf up a set of stairs and to the end of the hall. He paused with his hand on the handle of the door and turned to speak to her.

"Toby thinks Mistress will like this one best. It is called the Andromeda Suite." He pushed open the door and Hermione followed him inside. The first room was smaller than the other sitting rooms she had seen so far and it was decorated far more simply than the rest of the house. The pine furniture was very much like that in her old apartment and though there were no windows, the room seemed bright and airy because of the sky blue accents that decorated the furniture. She moved toward the door on the other end of the room and found it led to the bedroom.

The bottom half of the walls was covered by pine paneling while the top was painted a light spring green. A queen sized bed with a white frame was pushed up against the wall so that it sat underneath a window. There was a small white nightstand next to the bed but that was the only other furniture in the room. There was a walk in closet and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a shower.

"This is perfect Toby. Could we move my things in here this morning?"

"If Mistress would like to go eat breakfast with Madam Narcissa, Toby can move her things within the hour."

"That sounds wonderful but where would I go for breakfast?"

"The parlor is four doors to the left of the ballroom. Would Mistress like me to show her?"

"No, thank you Toby. I want to find it on my own." Toby bowed again and with a pop he was gone. Hermione made her way downstairs and found the parlor without a problem. She opened the door to find Narcissa sitting at a small table in a dressing gown with _The Daily Prophet_, a cup of tea, and a scone. She put down the paper when she heard Hermione enter and smiled at her new daughter-in-law.

"I'm so glad you could join me. I was just reading the Prophet's article on your wedding."

"Really? The reporter left so late I didn't think it'd make it into today's paper."

"It seems he is a very efficient man with only good things to say about you. I must say, you handled yourself well in the interview as far as I can tell."

"Thank you. I haven't really done an interview since the war ended but it was kind of familiar territory."

"I imagine it was. If you don't mind me asking though, why are you up so early? I expect you and Draco had a bit of a late night last night."

"I couldn't sleep. I just wasn't… comfortable enough to relax." Narcissa nodded.

"I had hoped that wouldn't be the case but I can't say I'm surprised. I worry about the example Lucius and I set for Draco."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucius and I, well we had a very formal relationship. Don't get me wrong, we grew to love each other over the course of our marriage but it was never a very expressive relationship. Especially in front of Draco we put on a certain façade. I tell you this because I think you need to know that he's never had an example of a good relationship to learn from. You've come from very different backgrounds and your patience and his are going to be essential if you are going to learn to live with each other."

Hermione nodded and kept her eyes on the cup of tea she held in her hands.

"I'm guessing you'll be moving into your own suite then?"

"I've already started actually. I found Toby to be very helpful."

"Oh good. I was going to talk to you about assigning one of the house elves as your personal attendant like Nicky is for me. I think Toby would be a good fit."

"I can't argue that, he seems to already know how I like things. He took me straight to the perfect suite this morning."

"Hmmm… Toby favors the North Wing so I'd guess he took you to the Andromeda or the Belladona."

"Andromeda. Good guess."

"I just know my staff. You'll get there soon enough." Hermione laughed.

"I sure hope you're right."

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure you'll get the hang of things soon enough."

* * *

_Author's Note: Per usual, please review! Fair warning, the next two weeks are taken up by finals so I probably won't be posting. Hope this'll tide you over!_


	14. The Confrontation

It was another day and a half before Hermione saw Draco again. Between going to work and living in different wings, it was almost too easy to go about their lives never seeing each other.

When Hermione got to work on Monday morning, she had been virtually attacked by her coworkers, all waving their copies of _the Daily Prophet_. One voice rang out louder than the rest.

"**You** married Draco Malfoy?"

"I did."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I thought you guys hated each other?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm not sure about losing my mind but we've found that we can tolerate each other and we've agreed to do our best to make the marriage work."

"Well congratulations anyway."

"Thank you." At that moment their supervisor began to move through the crowd.

"Break it up people. Everybody needs to get to work. Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy, I must say the wedding was absolutely beautiful." They all headed to their desks and the day continued as normal for the most part. Every once in a while a coworker would stop at her desk to marvel at her new name or rave about her wedding pictures. To be perfectly honest, it was rather tedious after a while but the work itself was a welcome distraction. Hermione was the last one to leave the office but eventually she couldn't put off heading back to the Manor any longer. She arrived at home, drained and exhausted and wanting nothing more than to curl up with a cup of tea and a good book.

"Toby?" The elf appeared with a pop.

"How can Toby serve his Mistress?"

"Can you take me to the library and then bring me a cup of peppermint tea?"

"Toby would be happy to show Mistress to the library. Follow Toby."

The library was obviously under used. The tables and books were all covered with a thin sheen of dust and the hearth was empty. Toby hurried to light the lamps and stoke the fire so before long the room was warm and cozy. Hermione wandered the edges of the room, trailing her fingers softly across the spines of the books. The walls were covered floor to ceiling with all kinds of literature. The middle of the room held several couches and tables. The back of each sofa was pushed up against a short bookshelf so the copious number of books could be accommodated.

It didn't take Hermione long to realize that there was almost no rhyme or reason to the way the books were shelved. There were books on dragons next to volumes of family history, Gilderoy Lockhart next to Phineas Black. There was no way she could allow the library to remain is such disarray. It was almost physically painful to Hermione.

Toby returned with a pop, holding a steaming cup of peppermint tea.

"Toby, we need to organize this library. I'm going to make it my pet project." Toby nodded. "We're going to do this by hand though. I want to know exactly what all of these books are."

"Where would the Mistress like to start?"

"By the door, I guess. It's as good a place to start as any."

The pair crossed to the door and one by one pulled the books off the shelf. Hermione recorded each title and, wherever possible, a brief description. Before long every table and a majority of chairs and couches were covered in teetering piles of books. It was almost midnight when Hermione decided that they had done enough got one day. Leaving all of the books where they were, she closed the doors and made her way upstairs to bed.

The next morning was rather uneventful. Work progressed in a pattern of mundane tasks and routine meetings until lunch. Hermione was gathering up her coat so she could go to lunch when a shadow crossed her desk. She looked up to find Draco standing in front of her. Cautious of the people still bustling around the office, she waited for him to speak.

"Would my wife like to join me for lunch?" His voice was soft, kinder than she expected. She nodded and took the hand he offered. He led her out of the Ministry and into muggle London. The pair stopped at a small but expensive looking bistro where they ordered lunch. They sat in silence for several moments.

"Why did you want to have lunch together Draco?"

"Mother suggested it. She said you moved to a different suite because you weren't comfortable living with me. She said we needed to change that."

"Well, Narcissa is a very smart woman."

"I know. That's why I usually listen to her."

"Really? You take advice from someone?"

"I grew up and realized advice could be helpful after all." Hermione laughed. With the initial tension broken, they chatted amiably while they ate.

"So Ron and Daphne's wedding is this weekend. We're going right?"

"Of course! I'm a bridesmaid, remember?"

"Right. Do you remember what time it starts?"

Hermione sighed. "You should write these things down. Ceremony's at two o' clock."

"I have it written down somewhere."

"Sure you do."

"I do! But we should get you back to work." Draco and Hermione walked back to her office hand in hand.

"Well… have a good afternoon."

"Is that anyway to say goodbye to your husband?"

"No, I suppose it isn't." Hermione stood on her toes and Draco caught her waist. It wasn't much more than a peck but it seemed to satisfy Draco and, perhaps more importantly, the curious Ministry workers who were all returning from lunch.

"I'll see you later."

When Hermione returned to the Manor that night, she wasted no time before heading to the library. It wasn't long before she reached the end of the first wall. The piles of books were starting to fill up the floor too so Toby was hurrying back and forth trying to stack them more efficiently. As she turned the corner to start on the second wall, Hermione heard footsteps behind her.

"So this is what you've been up to."

"I wanted to put this room in some semblance of order. I hope that's okay."

"Oh, sure. It's yours now." Hermione felt Draco's hand on her shoulder and instinctively she tensed up. "Come now, that's not very nice. You can relax."

"Sorry. Old habits and all that."

Draco brushed her hair to the side and bent to kiss her neck. Hermione closed her eyes gripped the book in her hands so tightly that her fingers turned white. She felt his hand drift toward the buttons on the front of her shirt but before he could get ahold of one she caught his hand.

"Stop."

"Stop?"

"I don't want to do this."

His hands dropped and he took a step back. When he spoke there was a dangerous quiet to his voice. "And it's all about you."

"No but at least some of it should be."

Almost without warning, he grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him. His fingers bit into her skin and when she tried to pull away he just held tighter.

"You're going to give me children one way or another and if you won't give it to me I'm going to take it."

"Let go of me." Hermione's voice wasn't as steady as she would have liked but it was strong. Draco dropped her arm and turned to leave but Hermione wasn't finished.

"Don't you dare walk away from me. I don't know who you think you married but I'm not some docile baby making machine that will do whatever pleases you. You will never hurt me again. You will not threaten me. I am your wife and whatever happened in our past you will respect me."

"Or what?"

"Seriously? You have to be threatened to act like a decent person?"

Draco didn't respond, he just walked out of the room and stormed down the hallway. Hermione looked down to find her hands shaking violently Draco didn't respond, he just walked out of the room and stormed down the hallway. Hermione looked down to find her hands shaking violently.

"Toby, I think that's enough for tonight."

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.

* * *

_Author's note: As always, I would love to hear what you have to say. I've also just started a new job and I don't know what time I'm going to have to write so I apologize if my updates are a little sporadic for the next couple weeks. I'll do my best to keep them pretty regular_


	15. Daphne and Ron

Saturday dawned overcast and cold but Hermione was up early making breakfast. Daphne's bachelorette party had lasted late the night before but Hermione hadn't really been in the mood to celebrate so most likely, she was the least hung over. Nothing a big drink of water and a headache potion couldn't cure. Once the bacon and eggs were done, she began shaking the other bridesmaids awake.

Breakfast was a rather groggy affair but the warm food and strong coffee meant the girls were soon chattering away, excited about the wedding that afternoon. Soon, it was time for them to start getting ready. The wedding was to take place on the Greengrass estate though half of the bridal party had never been there. Astoria, the maid of honor had grown up there of course and Pansy's family had been close to the Greengrass family before the war so she had spent time there but Hermione and Ginny had never seen it.

The group apparated to just outside the gates of the estate. The walls were made of red brick and stretched for hundreds of feet on either side of the elaborate bronze gates. They stepped through onto a cobblestone pathway that cut through the carefully manicured landscape. The natural flow of the land had been preserved and the gentle hills were covered with roses, gardens, and topiaries of every kind. Or at least they would have been were it not December.

The path led to a beautiful mansion made of red brick that stood out bright against the dreary day. The front doors were made of oak and carved with the Greengrass family crest. The foyer was bright and airy with high vaulted ceilings and warm oak floors. Astoria led them to a series of rooms just down the hallway that had been turned into dressing rooms for the day, each shared by a pair of girls.

Hermione and Ginny entered the first room and found two desks. Each had a small stool and a makeup mirror but nothing else. There was one full length mirror on the back of the door but the room was relatively unadorned. Daphne, being the planner that she was, had sent each of her bridesmaids very specific instructions as to what they needed to bring, how to do their hair, and what makeup they should wear so Hermione sat down and began to try to tame her curls into something that resembled soft waves. After several minutes of frustration, she let out an exasperated sigh which made Ginny laugh.

"Would you like help?"

"No I'll get it to work."

"Give me two minutes." Ginny had started with her makeup which she quickly finished and moved to help Hermione with her hair. It took both girls, an excessive amount of smoothing potion and the better part of an hour but they managed to achieve the desired look. Luckily, Ginny's hair was much more cooperative and the two were ready when a house elf knocked on their door with their dresses.

They were long and flowing, made of sage green chiffon with an empire waist and a sweetheart neckline. With each dress came a baby pink rose that was to be tucked into their hair, a set of simple nude pumps, and a diamond necklace that they were borrowing for the day. Daphne had insisted that it was because she wanted them all to match perfectly but Hermione had a feeling that the gesture may have been more to keep the financial gap between her bridesmaids from being painfully obvious.

Hermione and Ginny met up with Pansy and Astoria in the hall and made their way to a third dressing room where Daphne was getting ready. She had decided that she didn't want anybody but her mother to help her so the girls were all about to see her for the first time. They knocked and Mrs. Greengrass welcomed them in.

Daphne stood in the middle of the room, huge smile on her face. Her dress was ivory chiffon with an empire waist and a sweetheart neckline but it had a fuller skirt and a chapel length train on the back as well as a large chiffon flower as part of the waistband. It was more casual than Hermione would have expected but Daphne was glowing. After the obligatory gushing about the dress and the hair and how Ron's jaw was going to drop, the bridal party made their way to greenhouse, where the guests were already seated. They were barely on time so as soon as they saw the girls, the rest of the wedding party lined up to walk down the aisle.

Harry, as the best man, strode down the aisle followed by Charlie, George, and Neville. Next were the bridesmaids. Ginny was first, then Hermione, then Pansy, and finally Astoria. Astoria was followed by little Victoire Weasley, the flower girl who was almost two and had to be coaxed along the aisle by Fleur. The aisle was a line of pale pink through the lush green of the tropical plants. One either side stood rows of white folding chairs, all filled with notable witches and wizards and a few reporters. Hermione guessed the press was bound to show up whenever one of the Golden Trio got married but she didn't really want to deal with them today.

Finally, when everyone stood under the largest tree that took up the middle of the room, Daphne entered. As predicted, Ron's jaw dropped which made Daphne giggle. The ceremony itself was short and sweet while the kiss was long and passionate. The bride and groom made their way out of the room hand in hand while the rest of the wedding party followed.

The reception took place in the nearby ballroom which was really just an extension of the rest of the house, warm and inviting. It was a very informal affair with a small buffet and a large dance floor. After Ron and Daphne's first dance, the reception turned into one big party. For the first hour or so Hermione managed to avoid Draco, dancing with her friends or escaping to the buffet just as he stepped onto the dance floor. Eventually though, he caught up to her. She was just leaving the dance floor when he caught her hand.

"The press is watching us as much as they're watching them so we need to act like a happy couple," he whispered in her ear. As much as the thought made her skin crawl, Hermione knew he was right and allowed him to lead her back onto the dancefloor. She forced a smile on her face and did her best to look like she was having the time of her life but it wasn't easy.

The DJ played a slow song and though it was the last thing she wanted to do, Hermione stepped closer to Draco and swayed gently to the music.

"Change isn't easy you know." Draco's word surprised Hermione and she looked up. "I've been trying to change my whole outlook on our relationship and it's not working. I hated you for so long –"

"Draco do we have to do this here? Now?"

"You can't run away from me here. My solution has been just to bottle up the past and pretend that I'm okay but then I end up hurting you. I don't know where to go from here to be honest." Hermione stared at him for a long moment before laying her head against his chest. It wasn't much of an explanation but it was at least a small step in the right direction.

"We'll make it work. Somehow, we'll make it work."

* * *

_Author's Note: Review! I welcome questions, comments, and concerns. This story is different than anything else I've written so please tell me how I'm doing. Also, it's been a terribly long week so please excuse any grammatical errors._


	16. Reconciliation?

It was only early evening when they reached the Manor but Hermione was exhausted all the same. She turned to go to her suite, looking forward to kicking off her shoes and falling into bed, but the sound of her name stopped her in her tracks.

"I know I've hurt you. Let me show you I can love you."

"Why? Why should I? You've done nothing but hurt me."

"You shouldn't. I- I know you shouldn't. But I wish you would. Come upstairs with me. Nothing needs to happen if you don't want it to." Hermione took a small hesitant step toward Draco.

"I'll give you tonight. But you have to swear to me that I'll be safe. You have to swear to me that if I say no, if I tell you to stop, you are going to listen to me and respect it."

"I swear. Hermione, I don't expect you to trust me. I know I need to earn every bit of your trust back but I want to start tonight if you'll let me."

Hermione nodded. Apprehensively, she took Draco's hand and allowed him to lead her away. They made their way up to the master suite and shut the door behind them. Hermione leaned up against the doorframe of the bedroom and Draco kissed her soft and sweet, one hand on the frame above her head, the other on her cheek. It was a sweet gesture but her feet were killing her. She shifted her weight, trying to lessen the burden and Draco noticed. He broke away and swept her feet out from under her. He carried her to the bed set her down gently. He slipped the pumps off of her feet one at a time and sat down. He took the time to massage each muscle in her foot so that the knots loosened and they didn't hurt nearly as much.

He climbed up on the bed and lay down beside her. He brushed the hair from her neck and trailed light kisses down her neck and across her collar bone until he reached the spot that made her gasp. He bit lightly and Hermione breathed in sharply. Draco's fingers found the zipper in the side of her dress and he paused to make sure that she was ready. Hermione gave him a small nod, her heart pounding in her throat, and he helped her out of the dress and set it on the vanity. He started to unbutton his shirt but she stopped him.

"Let me." She knelt on the bed in nothing but her underwear. He stepped close enough for her to reach and her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons. His belt wasn't far behind. When his pants hit the floor she retreated onto the bed and he followed. He kissed her, more passionately than before and Hermione couldn't deny that he was turning her on. Draco ran his finger under the elastic band on her underpants and smiled at the heat he found there.

He slipped one finger into her and curled it trying to find that special spot that would make her melt. When he hit just the right place, Hermione gasped and Draco was quick to add another finger. Hermione arched her back and moaned as his long fingers worked some sort of magic. When Draco added another finger, she tangled her hand in his hair and held on for dear life. He quickened his pace and brought her to the edge of an orgasm but he pulled his fingers from her just before. Hermione could have wept at the loss of sensation but it was quickly replaced by something new. He had vanished the rest of her clothing with a flick of his wand, allowing him full access and now his head rested between her thighs. He was just as skilled with his tongue as he had been with his fingers and in moments, he was lapping the juices from her quivering body.

He moved back up so that she could taste herself on his lips and his member brushed against her thigh. He almost groaned at the contact and of course, Hermione noticed. She smiled and shifted so that her skin brushed back and forth against his.

"Good God Hermione." It came out more as a grunt than words but his meaning was unmistakable.

"Your turn, baby."

"You sure?" Hermione nodded and spread her legs, surprised to find that she was really enjoying herself. Draco eased himself into her until he was fully sheathed. He began with an easy, carefully controlled rhythm and sped up until they hit their perfect pattern. Draco's arms began to shake as he got closer and closer to his release so Hermione flipped them over until she was riding him. His hands guided her hips and she could feel another climax building. She rode him faster and harder and harder and faster until they came together, crying out and breathing hard.

She rolled onto the bed next to Draco and this time, when he tried to kiss her forehead, she let him.

"I'm pretty sure that qualified as love making."

"Yeah? You enjoyed it?"

"I really did. I would do that again."

Draco laughed. "Good. That's generally how children happen."

There was a pause.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"I can't keep riding this rollercoaster. I know it's hard, it's hard for me too, but you can't keep going back and forth between maniac and lover."

"I know but what do I do about it?"

"Honestly? I think that's something only you can know but I need you to figure it out soon."

Hermione spent that night wrapped up in her husband's arms, her head against his chest and his hand on her waist. The pair slept all through the night and late into the next morning. Draco woke when he felt Hermione stirring at his side.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he murmured a groggy, "good morning."

"Good morning."

"You're chipper this morning."

"We have nowhere to be today. I can spend the whole thing in the library."

"Of course you can. I'm going back to sleep." He rolled over and Hermione slipped out of bed.

_Well_, she thought as she padded down to the library, _it's nice to know some things aren't going to change any time soon._

* * *

_Author's Note: Soooo don't hate me for this chapter. I'm seriously struggling to write this story at this point for a lot of reasons. That being said, I feel like it might be best for me to take a couple steps back from this story for a little while. I want to give this my best so I'll post again in a couple weeks._


	17. A Brief Interlude and Author's Note

Draco and Hermione sat in the parlor of Malfoy Manor for several hours that day. They met there for lunch and were still in their places when the stately grandfather clock in the corner chimed midnight. Draco had the most to talk about of course, but Hermione was far from silent. There was absolutely no reason she should have had to experience so much adversity in the short time they had been married and there was no explanation that could excuse Draco's behavior. In the end, the pair reached some important conclusions.

Draco's behavior, though inexcusable, had likely stemmed from the remnants of pureblood prejudice that lingered. Hermione was more than willing to recognize how hard it is to move away from the way one was raised. Draco was ready to agree that a change in his thought process and actions was not only necessary, but long overdue.

Both Draco and Hermione needed to earn the other person's trust. This would take time and deliberate action from both but it was crucial to the success of their marriage.

If Hermione ever felt unsafe or uncomfortable in Malfoy Manor, she was free to move wherever and whenever she chose without notice. In the event that she chose to move, all contact between the two could be made through a neutral third party so as to avoid unnecessary complications.

Honestly, it wasn't much but it was a start. Over the course of the next couple weeks they would me for a couple hours after dinner every day to make an effort to find common ground. During these sessions, they learned more about each other than they had ever known. Slowly but surely, Draco and Hermione were working toward a healthy, sustainable relationship.

* * *

_A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE: I've spent a lot of time thinking about where I want the story and the characters to go. This isn't meant to explain everything but to act as a bit of a transition. I'll have an actual chapter for you later today. Thank you for your patience and a special thanks to all those who sent me encouragement to keep writing. I couldn't do it without you all :)_


	18. Harry and Ginny

The month was bound to be full to bursting with wedding after wedding because of the decree and so it was far from surprising when Hermione found herself at yet another bachelorette party come Friday night. Ginny was not one to do anything mellow so it was bound to be an exciting evening. Even from two floors down, Hermione could hear the beat of the music and as she got closer, she heard the raucous laughter of party guests. She knocked but no one answered, most likely because they couldn't hear her over the noise, so she let herself in.

She cast a muffilatio charm behind her. Almost instantaneously, a glass of firewhiskey floated into her hand. Ginny made her way through the crowd of guests to say hi, a drink in her hand and a pink sash that said "Bride" in sparkling white letters across her chest. She quickly pulled Hermione into the middle of the party where the music was fast and the firewhiskey flowed freely. The night quickly became a blur of alcohol dimmed laughter that Hermione would struggle to remember later on. Needless to say, she (and many of the others) were extremely grateful for magical hangover remedies the next morning. Ginny and Harry had chosen to have their wedding later at night so the entire wedding party slept late and woke slowly. After an early lunch, the bridesmaids gathered together in Ginny's apartment to see what dresses the bride had picked for them. They had decided to trust Ginny's judgment so they were seeing their outfits for the first time.

When Ginny pulled the first dress from the packaging, all the girls oohed and ahhed. In spite of the fact that it was December, Ginny had chosen a short, ruby red dress. It was strapless with a straight neckline. The bust was ruched and the dress fell away in a princess cut a-line until just below the knee. At the natural waist was a gold ribbon tied in a bow at the front that matched the ballet flats Ginny handed each of them. Luna, Hermione, and a couple of Ginny's quidditch teammates quickly sorted out which dress belonged to each of them. They were instructed to keep their hair and make-up very simple. Hermione used just enough smoothing potion to define her curls and left her hair down.

Just before they were supposed to change, the girls apparated as one large giggling group to the Burrow. They caught a glimpse of a well-lit tent, very similar to the one Bill and Fleur had gotten married in, in the meadow nearby before Mrs. Weasley hustled them inside. Hermione briefly questioned the choice to have an outdoor wedding in December, but was quickly distracted by other things as the pre-wedding chaos took over. The girls gathered round Ginny in her childhood bedroom, making sure that everything from her long red hair to the paint on her nails was absolutely perfect. When they were finally satisfied, they retired one by one to change into their dresses.

By the time they returned, Ginny was already standing in her dress and heels, using the mirror to pin a champagne pillbox hat into place. The hat fit perfectly with her vintage inspired dress. Layer upon layer of champagne tulle made a full tea-length skirt that was offset by a tight fitting bodice, overlaid with a delicate geometric lace. The same lace was used to create a high neckline and three-quarter sleeves and a satin belt cinched Ginny's already tiny waist. She wore a pair of old-fashioned t-strap pumps, colored red to match the bridesmaid's dresses. The aesthetic was quite possibly the furthest it could have been from what the guests expected of Ginny, but Hermione knew it was the fulfillment of Ginny's childhood vision.

"Ready?"

Ginny turned from the mirror as she spoke. "Yep! Just in time too. We've got fifteen minutes to get downstairs."

"No rush. We still have to make sure the boys are in the tent before you can come outside. Or go downstairs for that matter. Wait here. I'll go find out where they are."

Hermione stepped out onto the landing, fully prepared to head downstairs when she heard a bout of raucous laughter from upstairs. She followed it upstairs to the room Fred and George had shared. She knocked and Ron answered the door, his shirt and tie still hanging loose across his shoulders, his feet bare. A quick glance past his shoulder showed that the rest of the guys weren't much closer to ready.

"Seriously? We're minutes away from a wedding and you're not even dressed! You're supposed to be on your way out the door like right now."

"We were arguing the best way to tie a tie…"

"Sure you've only been wearing one since you were eleven." Hermione sighed. "Come on. Ginny is already antsy let's not make her wait any longer than necessary." The guys all scrambled to pull on shoes and jackets. Within minutes, they were filing past Hermione, mumbling apologies as they went. Harry was the last out of the room.

"Do I –" He swallowed nervously. "Do I look okay?"

"You look great," Hermione patted his shoulder. "She's so excited."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Get going. You've got places to be." Harry clambered down the stairs and Hermione followed. She turned off at Ginny's room.

"They just headed out."

"We heard," Ginny laughed. "Those two never could get anywhere on time without you."

"You're telling me! Anyway, we should give them a couple minutes to get situated but we can head downstairs now."

As the girls gathered at the back door, obviously hesitant to step out into the cold, Mr. Weasley appeared to walk his only daughter down the aisle.

"Don't worry ladies, I've put a warming charm on the pathway to the tent so you shouldn't freeze on your way to the wedding. That just wouldn't do." Stepping onto the pathway, it was clear that the warming charm was already beginning to fade so although it was still too chilly to be comfortable, it was warm enough to get them to the tent. As soon as they reached the entrance, the processional music started to play.

Ginny had chosen not to have a maid of honor, so the girls entered the tent in whatever order they reached it. Hermione was the last bridesmaid to enter. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she was surrounded by a balmy warmth. The tent had been transformed so it seemed as though they were standing on a summertime beach at sunset. The chairs sat in drifts of white sand and the aisle had been made to look like an old fashioned boardwalk. The far side of the tent made it seem as though the wedding party would be standing in the water if they took just one step farther. It was a fantastic illusion and Hermione couldn't imagine the work that had gone into creating it.

She had barely taken her place when Ginny and Arthur stepped into the tent. As the pair made their way up the aisle, it was clear that Harry and Ginny had eyes for only each other. Their excitement was infectious and by the time the officiant started talking, the entire tent was smiling with them. The ceremony was short, almost informal. As soon as it finished, the guests were asked to help move their chairs to the edges of the tent, leaving the majority of the space free for people to have a bit of fun. In what seemed like seconds, almost all of the guests had kicked off their shoes and some of the younger ones were even building sand castles. The boardwalk disappeared and the expanse of warm sand served as the dance floor. Lanterns floated through the air as the light in the tent dimmed, completing the illusion of the sunset.

Hermione spotted Draco in the crowd and made her way over. She caught his hand from behind and he jumped before realizing who it was and breaking into a genuine smile.

"You know, I kind of wish I didn't have to sit through all these weddings alone."

"Don't worry, this is the last one I'm in so we can sit through the rest of them together."

"Sounds good." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Together they watched Harry and Ginny stumble through their first dance, through no fault of Ginny's. Harry had never quite been able to master the skill of dancing and it seemed unlikely that he ever would. He was visibly grateful when it was over and other couples began to join them. The reception was a very laid back affair that stretched on for hours. No one, it seemed, was willing to leave behind this glorious taste of summer for the bleak, cold December that waited outside. Eventually though, children began to fall asleep in the sand and so people started to trickle home. It was nearly two in the morning when Hermione hugged Ginny goodbye and headed toward the comfort of her own home.

* * *

_Author's Note: I didn't have a whole lot of time to edit but I wanted to get this up today so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading!_


	19. December

Wedding after wedding, reception after reception. Weekends and evenings blended together. Draco and Hermione spent so much time together that month that as soon as they got home, they would split off to their own spaces. Once or twice a drunken return from a reception would lead to a midnight tryst but these were neither long nor particularly pleasant for either of them. The hustle and bustle became practically routine to them.

In deference to the many weddings that month, the Malfoy's annual Christmas Ball had been canceled. This meant that Christmas Eve found Hermione lounging next to a crackling fire with an old novel and a glass of red wine. She was so engrossed in the story that she didn't notice Draco until he started rubbing her shoulders. Hermione craned her neck to look at her husband and he bent to plant a fairly awkward kiss.

"What was that for?"

"We haven't been alone together for a while. I thought it might be nice to spend Christmas Eve with my wife."

"Your wife was enjoying a book and you're interrupting."

"I bet I could make my wife forget about that book."

"I don't know… It's pretty darn good."

All of a sudden, Draco snatched the book from her hands.

"Hey!" Hermione spun around in her chair, ready to fight but the thought was gone as soon as she realized what he was wearing… nothing. Strictly speaking, this wasn't quite true. He had on an unbuttoned shirt and a loose tie but that left virtually nothing to the imagination.

His pale skin glowed in the in the firelight and the effect was mesmerizing. It took a moment for Hermione to take in what she was seeing.

"What… exactly… are you doing?" Draco smirked.

"I already told you. Or weren't you listening?"

He moved to stand in front of the chair, seemingly unaware of her flushed cheeks and following gaze. He stood over her, his hands on either side of the chair.

"I could let you go back to your book, but something tells me you're a little distracted now." Hermione didn't respond, but rather caught the silk tie in her fingers and pulled him close. They met in a deep, passionate kiss that left Draco gasping for air. Hermione slipped off the chair, ducking under Draco's arm. She flicked her wand and a sensual jazz tune filled the room. Slowly, deliberately, she peeled off her leggings to reveal bright red underwear. She turned and crooked a finger at Draco, biting her bottom lip. He took the hem of her oversized sweater and inched it up. She'd decided not to wear a bra, a fact that was kind of surprising to Draco. He shot her a questioning glance. She simply smiled and wiggled her hips. Discarding the sweater on the floor, the pair found themselves standing skin to skin in the middle of the library. Hermione giggled.

"I guess you're getting what you want."

"Hmm. Surprised?"

"Not at all."

The pair fell onto the library couch, for an amazingly sensual experience. Hours that night, were devoted to exploring each other's bodies. The pleasure stretched on and on, late into the night. At some point, Hermione gathered her clothes from the floor and left Draco sleeping on the couch. Standing in a hot shower as she got ready to crawl into bed that night, something occurred to Hermione. She was starting to enjoy this marriage and as strange as that was, she was glad.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is super short but I promise it's because you're getting two chapters this weekend. Stay tuned for more!_


	20. A Quiet Christmas

Christmas morning dawned cold and rainy. It was well past 11 when Hermione woke up and made her way down stairs, wrapped in her favorite sweatshirt and carrying the book she planned to finish. She wandered through the house wondering what kind of Christmas traditions the Malfoys had. To be honest, she hadn't really celebrated Christmas since starting at Hogwarts. She had exchanged gifts with Ron and Harry but that was the extent of her celebration. Finally, Hermione found herself in the main hallway, following the faint sound of Christmas carols.

When she arrived outside the parlor, Hermione found the door propped open. Light spilled into the hallway closely followed by the smell of peppermint and the sound of the radio. Not sure what to expect, Hermione stepped cautiously into the room. At the far end of the room, in front of the windows, stood a magnificent evergreen. It held no ornaments save the silver star balanced on the very top but the breakfast table was piled high with ribbons and candles and balls of every color.

"It's a little unorthodox to decorate a tree on Christmas Day, but it's a bit of a tradition for us."

Hermione jumped as Draco spoke from the doorway. He continued, "We've always had professionally decorated trees for the ball on Christmas Eve, but my mother always made sure I got to have a tree decorated the way I wanted."

"That must have been great when you were a kid."

"It was the highlight of my year actually." Hermione glanced at her feet, unsure what to do with what he had just told her. Fortunately, Draco continued. "I thought maybe it would be a good way to start our holiday together. Feel like joining me?"

"I'd love to!"

Placing her book on a chair, Hermione and Draco moved to the table of glittering, shining adornments and began placing them on the tree. Both were very methodical in the way they decorated, creating patterns and straight lines. Together, they managed to decorate the entire tree in just over an hour. They settled into the chairs with steaming mugs of peppermint hot cocoa. After a few minutes of admiring the tree Draco broke the silence.

"You know, it's almost perfect."

"Almost? What's missing?"

"Gifts!" Draco sprung from his chair and throwing a smile over his shoulder, left the room. Hermione followed more slowly. Rather than going to her room, Hermione made her way to the library. If she had to be honest, Hermione had spent a long time trying to figure out what to get Draco and she was nervous. She pulled a thin volume wrapped in tissue paper from one shelf and a thicker volume from another. She placed them carefully under the tree and had settled back into her chair before Draco returned. He placed three brightly colored packages under the tree. As soon as he finished, Narcissa entered the room with a warm "Happy Christmas." She too carried beautifully decorated packages.

"I told the house elves to serve lunch in here today so we could enjoy the tree. It should be ready in just a few minutes." Narcissa joined Draco and Hermione at the table. Soon enough Nicky and Toby emerged from the kitchen with steaming platters of food. When they finished there was barely room on the table for plates and silverware. The mounds of fluffy white mashed potatoes, tender slices of turkey, and rich quivering cranberry sauce let off the most tantalizing aromas. The meal was full of laughter and good food.

When they finally finished and the dishes had been cleared away, the three Malfoys gathered around the Christmas tree. Narcissa drew her chair to the tree but Hermione and Draco settled onto the floor where they could reach the gifts that rested under the branches of the evergreen. Draco pulled the smallest of his packages from under the tree and passed it to his mother. She unwrapped the package carefully. Inside was a hair comb made of silver in the shape of an Egyptian scarab. The beetle was made of a variety of precious stones each polished perfectly smooth. It was an exquisite work of art. Hermione stood and helped her mother-in-law place the comb in her hair. When she sat back down, Draco had placed the other two packages in front of her.

"Open the green one first." Hermione did as she was bid, pealing the paper off of the large, lumpy package. She found several balls of soft yarn and a pair of knitting needles inside.

"I remember you liked to knit at Hogwarts. I never saw you do it but I heard about it. I thought you might like to try it again."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. I hadn't thought about it but it might be fun to try it again." She reached for the other gift in front of her. The bright candy stripped box was held together by a ribbon that fell away easily when Hermione pulled the end. Lifting the top, she gasped. On a bed of blue velvet rested an ornate golden locket. It was open to show the pictures inside. On the left was a picture of Draco on their wedding day and on the right was a picture of Harry and Ron, mid laugh. Both were muggle pictures. The outside of the locket had the word 'Love' carved in a beautiful scrip, surrounded by an oval of winding vines and delicate flowers. Hermione couldn't speak as tears filled her eyes. It was such a thoughtful gift and she wanted to tell Draco how much it meant for him to put aside the past and include Harry and Ron. She pulled him tight and then sat staring at the pictures in the locket for several long minutes. It wasn't until Narcissa handed her another gift that she set aside the locket. Narcissa had given her a set of dress robes in deep burgundy with gold stitching along the seams. They were understated but elegant and they complimented Hermione's complexion perfectly. It was then that she noticed her gifts were the only ones left under the tree. She had missed Narcissa's gift to Draco but she simply moved to hand Draco and Narcissa the packages. When Narcissa held the larger package and Draco held the smaller, Hermione took a moment to explain.

"I wanted to give you something you had never had even with all of your money and your magic so these are two of my most treasured possessions from my childhood. I wanted to share them with you both."

Narcissa opened her gift first to find _The Little Women_. Hermione didn't know if her mother-in-law even liked novels but she had decided to risk it. Draco pulled the paper off of his gift to reveal _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_.

There was a moment of quiet uncertainty before Draco said, "Maybe you'll read this with me?" Hermione nodded with a smile.

The rest of Christmas Day was very quiet. Narcissa excused herself shortly after the gifts were unwrapped. She was going to visit some old friends and wouldn't be back until long after dinner. Hermione and Draco took a blanket and curled up on the couch in the master suite. Hermione lay with her head on Draco's lap, admiring the pictures in her locket. Slowly, Draco began to read out loud from the book he had been given. Hermione let his voice carry her away and she sighed, content, even happy. It had been a quiet Christmas but it had been a good one.

* * *

_Author's Note: First off, it is hard to write about Christmas when it's so freaking hot outside. Second, I like to hear from y'all. Your encouragement is what keeps me writing. _


	21. One Hell of a New Year

New Year's Eve was clear and cold but Malfoy Manor was full of light and music. It was the first time Hermione was to play hostess since getting married and she wasn't excited. In short, she was terrified. She spent several hours pacing that afternoon but as darkness fell, she couldn't delay any longer.

She donned a set of delicate silver robes that seemed to be made of diamonds. The neckline was cut low, forming a sharp narrow point just above her natural waist and the thin fabric clung to the curves of her body as it flowed. Hermione wrestled her hair into an elaborate bun to keep it out of her way all evening and turned to her makeup. As uncomfortable as it made her, she managed to create a dark smoky eye and blood red lips with some stark contouring. When she was finished, she looked nothing like herself. Instead, she found the face of a supermodel in the mirror.

There was a sharp pop behind her and she turned to find Toby standing in the doorway.

"Toby wishes to inform the Mistress that the first guests are arriving."

"Thank you Toby. I'll head down as soon as I slip on my shoes." Toby bowed and with another pop he was gone. She slipped into a pair of glittery silver stilettos and made her way out to the hallway where she was met by Draco.

"Ready? Most of the guests are here."

"As ready as I'm going to be." He offered his elbow and together they made their way down to the ballroom. At the entrance stood a footman who bellowed as they approached, "Please welcome your hosts, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Draco led Hermione into the room, both of them beaming and waving to as many people as they could manage. At the center of the room, Draco stopped.

"May the last hours of 2001 be full of life. Make this night one to remember!" The pair made their way around the edge of the dance floor, greeting guests and encouraging people to dance and drink to their heart's delight. Hermione's face felt overworked and stiff, much like she had always imagined a Barbie would feel. A couple times Hermione noticed Narcissa across the room, usually talking to somebody but always watching. To be honest, knowing her mother-in-law was keeping an eye on her did nothing to help Hermione's nerves but it gave her someone to impress. So she smiled and laughed and talked until her face was numb. She dragged Draco onto the dance floor where she could relax slightly for just a few minutes.

"You're doing fine so far. Especially for your first ball."

"Only because you've been with me every step so far."

"I grew up around this world. I know what I'm doing."

"And I don't?"

"No. You'll learn." Hermione let out a little huff. "Just telling the truth."

"I know… I suppose practice makes perfect."

The music from a string quartet echoed through the corners of the ballroom, lending an ethereal quality to the sparkling swirl of color. The flashes of color from the robes of the guests lent to a dream-like quality as the evening continued. As midnight inched closer and closer the guests began to gather at the edges of the room. At one minute to midnight a large floating clock appeared in the center of the dance floor. Champagne flutes floated amongst the guests.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" Draco started to step forward to make a speech but Hermione stopped him. She stepped forward herself and raised her glass.

"Here's to the bright New Year

And a fond farewell to the old;

Here's to the things that are yet to come

And to the memories that we hold.

To 2002."

"To 2002." The guests drank and the revelry resumed. The laughter and conversation filled the halls but slowly, the guests began to trickle home until Hermione, Draco, and Narcissa stood alone in the echoing expanse of the ballroom.

"Did I do okay?"

"My dear, you did beautifully. I can't help but be impressed by the poise you manage to hang onto in spite of your inexperience." Narcissa's smile seemed genuine. "You're toast was simple and sweet and your smile never faltered."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, I'm headed to bed. Goodnight you two." Narcissa swept out of the room. Draco started to follow her but before he reached the door he heard his name. When he turned he saw Hermione with one hand on her hip and a cocky half smile on her lips.

"All this adrenaline, I don't think I'll be able to sleep. And besides, I didn't wear these robes for me." She started toward him, swaying her hips, until she stood virtually touching him. "Let's talk about sex."

"Talk about?"

"Well obviously you're not interested in anything else."

"Not interested?"

"You _were_ leaving were you not?" Draco grabbed her waist and pushed her up against the door frame, kissing her so hard she felt like she was going to pass out. When he broke away she was gasping for air. A moment later, she flipped him onto the wall and started sucking on his neck. Together they stumbled through the next door into the dining room. Draco lifted her up and set her on the edge of the long wooden table that dominated the room. In a frenzy, Draco hiked up her skirt. He undid his robes just enough to expose himself. Without waiting, he thrust into her as far as he could. Hermione threw her head back with cry.

Draco set the pace, faster than ever before and harder. He was a man with only one thing on his mind but this time Hermione was right there with him. Hermione lay back on the table and he held her hips, pulling her into him with each thrust. Hermione drug her nails along his arm, leaving long red marks behind. The pain drove Draco further into madness and he moved harder and faster, panting her name. Hermione climaxed first, crying out his name, and Draco wasn't far behind.

As the pair was rearranging their clothing, Draco commented.

"You know, somebody is going to have to eat off that table." For some reason, this struck Hermione as the funniest thing she had heard in a long time and she sunk into a chair, laughing. Draco soon joined in. Still giggling, the pair made their way into the hallway. Before they headed toward their separate bedrooms, Draco bent down to give his wife a kiss.

"Happy New Year, my love."

* * *

_Author's Note: You'll probably get two chapters again this weekend because I'm looking forward to the next one but just in case I can't finish, review, follow, etc. and thanks for reading!_


	22. What Happens Next

For the most part, life had settled into a comfortable rhythm for the Malfoys. Their home life was quiet and reserved but pleasant. Hermione, having grown up as an only child before living by herself for several years, was perfectly happy to let it stay that way. That wasn't going to happen.

It was a couple weeks after New Year's when Hermione began to notice the signs. First came the fatigue. Hermione, who had made it through the History of Magic without a problem and was definitely not one to fall asleep at work, found herself exhausted, struggling to stay awake through the mundane tasks that occupied her time. Then came the sore breasts. She could hardly bear to put on a bra. And then, she was late. One day, two days, three, a week, two weeks… Finally she conceded and took a pregnancy test. Still clinging to a little bit of her muggle upbringing, she found herself at a little women's clinic a couple blocks from the Ministry.

In spite of the fact that she felt fairly certain of the answer, she waited anxiously for the results of the test. After what seemed like an eternity, a nurse came in holding a clipboard.

"Well, it seems congratulations are in order Mrs. Malfoy! You're going to be a mother."

"How long?"

"You're almost six weeks along."

Really it was a simple statement of something she already knew but as she left, she felt as though she was floating on air. Before she headed home that day, Hermione made her way to a department store in muggle London. She picked out an ordinary onesie, pale yellow so it could be for a boy or a girl, and an adorable little hat with green and white stripes.

Hermione lay her purchases out in a box and tied it up with a spare bit of yarn. She added a tag that read "Draco" and called Toby.

"Take this to Draco. Knock, leave it outside the door, and don't tell him it's from me. In fact, better he doesn't see you. Got it?"

"Yes Mistress."

Hermione spent several minutes moving from seat to seat in her sitting room, never quite comfortable. It was only when she heard heavy footsteps pounding down the hallway that she settled into a chair in the corner and opened a book. Seconds later she heard him skid past her door, and smirked as he fumbled to turn the knob.

"Is it true? Is it true Hermione? Are you… A baby?"

Hermione felt herself grinning but all she could do was nod. Draco caught her up in a hug and spun her around.

"Oh this is so great! So wonderful! We should tell Mother."

"You think? Wouldn't it be better to wait until the first couple months are over?"

"Just Mother? We won't tell anybody else yet."

"I guess that works. Besides, she probably heard you tearing down the hallways and wants to know why." Hermione found herself laughing. She was surprised to see Draco had dropped the snide manner and careful reserve she was used to, however, this was a side of Draco she hoped to see more of in time.

"Let's go!"

"Patience! It's going to be a few months before it actually arrives. We're in for a marathon not a sprint."

"Hermione, stop being practical for two seconds and come on!"

Laughing like two excited school children the pair ran up the stairs to find Narcissa. Draco pounded on her sitting room door and she answered almost immediately.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on? Why all the running? I swear – " Draco cut her off.

"Hermione has something to tell you."

"No I don't. She's your mother"

"But I thought as a woman – " Hermione raised an eyebrow at her husband but couldn't quite wipe the smile off her face.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, just tell me Draco. What are you two going on about?"

"Hermione is going to have a baby!" Narcissa broke into a smile and clasped her daughter-in-law's hand in both of hers.

"Congratulations, my dear. I'm so happy for you. For both of you."

"We're not telling anyone else yet but we- well I, wanted you to know."

"I'm glad. I am so very glad." Narcissa was quiet but her smile was wide and her eyes gleamed. "I think this calls for a bit of celebration. Shall we do something special for dinner? What would you like Hermione?"

"Well… what I'd really like to do is go out for fish and chips. You know like the muggles do." At this, both Narcissa and Draco looked distinctly uncomfortable. Hermione had to chuckle at their expressions. "Short of that, why don't we just go to Diagon Alley for some ice cream after we eat?"

"Yes. That sounds good, don't you think Draco?"

"Yeah… How long until dinner?"

"Maybe an hour?"

"See you then."

Draco and Hermione made their way downstairs hand in hand and settled in Hermione's sitting room. There were a couple moments of general small talk but Draco quickly turned to the subject of the baby.

"Boy or girl?"

"Well it's a little early to tell."

"No I mean do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't really care. I'll be happy either way."

"I think it'll be a boy."

"Oh really? And you're basing that on what logic?"

"I just think it'll be a boy."

"Fine. In that case I want a girl." Draco laughed.

The pair made small talk for the rest of the time before dinner, with the conversation often returning to the child.

When the three of them finally sat down for dinner, Hermione was ecstatic to find a basket of fish and chips at her place. She turned to look at Narcissa.

"We may not be comfortable going into muggle country for dinner, but I'm more than willing to ask a house elf to go instead. These are from a pub a few miles down the way toward the village."

"This is fantastic! I can't say thank you enough!"

The fish and chips were soon gone, and the family made their way to Diagon Alley for some ice cream. The best part was not the ice cream but rather the chance for Hermione to relax and have fun with her new family. It was really the first time they had been a part of something public that hadn't been choreographed to make the press happy. Hermione was happy to be pregnant, but for the first time she really felt as though she belonged in the same world as the Malfoy's. She could believe that they really cared about her, her desires, her hobbies, her hopes, and her future. That meant more to Hermione than anything else could have.

* * *

_Are you excited?_


	23. When the Unthinkable Happens

For the next three weeks or so, Hermione found herself the victim of near constant morning sickness. It was not only exhausting, it made it nearly impossible for her to be productive at work. Even their first Valentine's Day as a couple was spent quietly at home. Draco had made reservations at a romantic restaurant but Hermione was too sick to leave the house. The only good thing that came out of it was rather unexpected. Draco was a devoted, doting husband. It was a drastic change from what Hermione had expected from him but she chose not to question it. When she came home from work he would have the fire stoked and a cup of peppermint tea, one of the only things that helped to stem the nausea, steaming by her favorite chair. He would sit on the footstool and massage her feet, asking about her day and telling her stories about his. It seemed as though everything was finally going the way it should, that they could become a happy family, but then… the unthinkable happened. Hermione woke up in the middle of the night and at first, couldn't figure out why. The wind was howling at the window and the room was cold so maybe that had woken her up. But then she felt it again. A sharp pain that radiated from her lower abdomen to her back. The more she woke up, the more she noticed, and the more she started to get nervous.

For a moment she was still, her heart was pounding though she couldn't quite explain what was causing such apprehension. She groped for her wand on the nightstand and lit the lamps. She threw back the covers and ran to the bathroom. There was no denying the blood that stained her pants.

_The baby_. Hermione felt another sharp burst of pain, a contraction, stronger than the last one. _ I can't lose the baby._

"NO!" All of the dread and fear and heartbreak that Hermione was feeling poured into a shrill anguished scream. "NO!"

Toby arrived after just a moment, blinking sleep out of his eyes, clutching his blanket in his hand.

"Toby heard Mistress scream. What has upset Mistress?" Hermione couldn't answer but rather burst into loud raking sobs, occasionally punctuated by another shrill scream. It wasn't long before Narcissa came running into the suite, wrapping her dressing gown around her as she moved.

"Hermione, what's going on? It's two o'clock in – " Narcissa stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her. However, she soon took charge of the situation. She wrapped her distraught daughter-in-law in her arms and apparated to the emergency entrance for St. Mungo's. She hustled through the nearly empty lobby, past a young wizard who looked like he had poured a particularly nasty potion all over himself, to the front desk. The disinterested clerk barely looked up as they approached.

"You'll have to take a seat and wait for a healer to become available to help you."

"Mrs. Malfoy may be suffering a miscarriage and if you don't get a healer out here to help her in the next sixty seconds I will not hesitate to sue the hospital for every knut the Malfoys have ever donated to it and ruin you personally in the process."

The now terrified attendant stumbled over his chair and broke into a sprint down the hallway, shouting "Abbott! Healer Abbott!"

Seconds later he returned with a young Healer following closely. Before he had even reached the pair of women, he transfigured two of the waiting room chairs into a stretcher that floated next to Hermione. He helped Narcissa lay Hermione down on to it gently and started to check Hermione's vital signs while talking rapidly.

"I'm going to do my best to figure out what's happening and I've asked that our maternity healer be called in immediately. We're going to take care of you Mrs. Malfoy but I'm going to need you to stay calm so I can take you to an examination room. Madam, if you can promise you'll do your best not to interfere, you can follow me." He had already started down the hallway with the stretcher moving alongside him.

They turned into the first door on the left and the healer started murmuring spells and checking for Hermione's responses. For a long moment it seemed as though nothing was happening and Healer Abbott knit his eyebrows together in frustration.

"Do you know how far along she is?"

"Maybe nine weeks or so?."

"Has she suffered any physical trauma recently?"

"I- I don't know. I haven't really seen her in the past couple of days."

"Well we know what is happening, the question is why."

"But you can save it right?"

"Madam, there's nothing left for me to save. I'm sorry but there is no heartbeat. The most we can do is keep Mrs. Malfoy calm and comfortable until this is over."

The healer bustled out of the room and Narcissa took up a post at Hermione's bedside. It may have felt like an eternity to the women who had nothing to do but wait and worry, but it wasn't long before an elderly healer with a kind face and a short white beard entered the room. He kind of resembled muggle depictions of Santa Claus but his eyes held a deep sadness and his lips were pressed into a thin, worried line. He was followed by Healer Abbott who stayed near the door rather than approaching the bed.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa looked up and Hermione's head turned. "My name is Healer Cavendish. I'm the head of Maternity here at St. Mungo's. Unfortunately, I have some very bad news."

He paused. Narcissa took Hermione's hand and clung to it but nodded that the healer should continue.

"It would seem that the baby stopped developing about a week ago. I'm so sorry for your loss. Our testing shows that the fetus had a fatal genetic disorder and would not have survived past the first trimester no matter the circumstances."

Hermione remained silent but Narcissa spoke up.

"So what comes next?"

"All we can do is take care of Mrs. Malfoy. We'll let the miscarriage progress and then do our best to get her healthy again. It's not going to be easy either physically or emotionally but if her reputation is true, she's a strong young woman."

Narcissa stroked her daughter-in-law's hand, "She really is."

Several hours later, the healers had finished their work and left the room. Hermione and Narcissa were exhausted after their ordeal. Hermione especially was struggling with the loss of her child and had to be given a sleeping draught so she could get some rest. Narcissa took the time to send an owl to her son before she fell asleep in an armchair that had been placed next to the bed for her to use.

Draco awoke to an owl tapping at his window with a note that said simply:

_St. Mungo's as soon as possible. It's Hermione. Will explain in person. _

_Ground Floor, Room 3_

_-Mother_

A commotion in the hallway alerted them to Draco's arrival mere moments before he burst through the door.

"That's my wife and I'm damn well going to go into her room whether you like it or not." He turned back with his hand on the door and drew himself to his full height. "Don't you dare touch this door." With that he slammed the door in the face of the hospital staff and stalked over to the bed.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" Narcissa opened her mouth to answer but Hermione's bitter tone cut her short.

"It's dead. The baby's dead."

Draco sank into a chair, his head in his hands and wept. Sure, another baby would come, but in the short space of time that this baby had been a part of their lives, it had brought so much hope and joy. All of that was gone.

* * *

_Author's Note: This was one of the first things I wrote for this story. It's been in and out of the story so many times I've lost count. When it came down to it, I needed it to happen this way. I'm sorry._


	24. Healing

Hermione had been home for a couple of days already when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't answer, but rather continued to lay silently with her back to the door. There was another gentle knock and then the scrapping of the door as it was pushed open. She felt the mattress sink as someone sat on the edge. Cool fingers brushed her hair from her neck.

"Hermione." Draco's voice was quiet and soft. "Can you talk to me 'Mione? Toby says you haven't gotten out of bed or touched your food since you came home."

"What's the point?"

"The point? Hermione the point is that you're still alive even if our baby isn't. It's tragic but I don't want to lose you too."

"Draco, we live in opposite ends of the house, we see as little of each other as possible, our entire marriage is a show for the media. I really don't think you care."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

Hermione scoffed.

"I know you're not going to believe me but this whole series of events, as horrible as they have been, has shown me that I've actually come to care about you." At this Hermione rolled over to look at Draco. "Come live in the Master suite. We'll get through this. Together."

Hermione was silent for several long moments during which Draco watched her face nervously. Behind the troubled façade she was rapidly thinking. Digging deeper and deeper into her emotions she was a little bit surprised that any hatred she had once felt for her husband had melted away. She no longer feared the man and right now she was desperately craving someone who would take care of her.

"Okay."

"Seriously? I thought I was going to have to argue a lot more than that."

"I need – I need some help right now."

Draco helped Hermione out of bed and the couple made their way through the house. Rather than allowing her to collapse onto the bed like she had hoped, Draco led her into the bathroom where he drew a hot bath and settled her into it. He took a washcloth from the side of the tub and began to wash her carefully. He made sure to take his time, paying attention to every crease and crevice. He carefully poured water over her head, using a comb to painstakingly detangle each curl.

When he was done, he wrapped Hermione in a snow white robe that was at least three sizes too big. It dragged on the floor and the sleeves reached several inches beyond her fingertips. She felt rather like a child, but at the same time it was warm and comfortable.

Hermione and Draco settled on top of the comforter, propped up by at least a dozen pillows. From his bed side table, Draco pulled a small paperback book.

"When you gave this to me, you said it was special when you were younger. I thought we could read it together. If – If you wanted to I mean." Hermione glanced at the title. He had brought out the book she had given him at Christmas, one of her childhood favorites, _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_.

"Would you read it to me?" Hermione's voice was just above a whisper. Draco opened the book to the first page and together they lost themselves in the world of Narnia. It didn't take very long for Hermione to fall asleep on his shoulder and he set the book aside. He didn't dare move for fear of waking her even though his arm was falling asleep. A couple hours later, as dusk was falling, Hermione stirred.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A while. Hungry?"

"Not really."

"We're going to eat anyway."

"I don't want to go downstairs."

"Okay. We'll eat in the sitting room."

"But –"

"Come on. You need to eat and I'm hungry." Draco led her out the sitting room and together they settled on one of the sofas. Moments later, two house elves appeared carrying a tray of food. There was a selection of fresh fruit, a bowl of steaming potatoes, and two beautifully prepared pork chops. The small coffee table in front of them was used as a makeshift dining table. Draco immediately piled his plate high. Hermione took only potatoes and a couple pieces of fruit but it was something. They ate slowly but by the end, Hermione had cleaned her plate for the first time in days.

That night, and every night after, Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms. She needed the contact and the support and he was more than happy to give it. What had started as a relationship of convenience had actually become something much more. They depended on each other, physically and emotionally. The trust between them was beginning to grow and change. No couple should ever be asked to lose a child, even at such an early stage, but it was quickly becoming apparent that Hermione and Draco were becoming closer because of it.

Hermione returned to work not long after moving back to the master suite. The first day was especially difficult because of all the questions from friends and coworkers but she made it through. Draco picked her up for lunch every day that week and slowly but surely, Hermione felt her spirits lift. As the days passed, the smiles came easier and stayed longer. Getting up in the morning became less of a chore and her relationship with Draco flourished. Far from the estranged relationship they had maintained before, the couple now spent every spare moment together. Sometimes they would talk, often they would read. Together they worked their way through _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ and moved to _The Horse and His Boy_ and then to _Prince Caspian_. Draco, having never read the books before, was enthralled.

Slowly but surely, the couple healed. Together.


	25. The Fall

Several months later, as the summer heat reached its peak, Hermione approached Draco.

"I think it's time to try again."

"Try what Hermione?"

"I think- I think I'm ready to try for another baby."

Draco got up from the desk where he was sitting and knelt in front of Hermione.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush into this again."

"No I'm not sure, but I don't think I ever will be. I want to."

Draco nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

Hermione stood and held out her hand. Draco took it and she led him into the bedroom. They slipped their clothes off piece by piece, leaving them on the floor. They crawled onto the bed together. Draco stroked Hermione's cheek and kissed her lips, softly at first and then harder and harder until the two of them were gasping for breath.

Hermione trailed her fingers gently along Draco's most sensitive areas, making him moan. Realizing that he was still hesitant, Hermione took control and straddled his waist. She gasped as she settled onto him and paused a moment to let herself adjust to his size. She began to ride him, carefully but rougher and rougher as the sensations built. Soon, Draco had reached his limit and spilt inside her. Hermione let him finish, and rolled off of him. Draco pulled her close for a kiss. Hermione returned the kiss but she was definitely the less enthusiastic of the two.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I had fun. I just don't feel a need to keep going."

"That's okay. Whatever you need to do." Draco put his arm around her shoulders and Hermione set her head on his chest.

That moment was the first of many for the couple. Each new adventure was more passionate than the last and soon they had managed to find pleasure in it again.

It took a couple months, but before the end of October Hermione was again experiencing early symptoms. A trip to the clinic confirmed that Hermione was pregnant again. She was terrified but at the same time, she couldn't help but be excited about it. As Draco settled into bed that night, Hermione spoke up.

"So I went to the clinic today."

"Why? Are you okay? You're not sick or anything, are you?" Hermione gave a little chuckle.

"I'm fine. And so is the baby."

"Seriously?! That's wonderful!" He leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Seven weeks already. I was going to wait to tell you but I didn't think that'd be fair."

"No it wouldn't. I'm glad you told me."

"Me too. I think it'll be a few more weeks before I believe this is happening for real though."

"That's okay, you and me both."

Draco was a kind, doting husband and waited on Hermione hand and foot, as much as she'd let him. This was actually surprisingly often because Hermione suffered from severe morning sickness that came at all hours and would sometimes keep her homebound for days at a time. The only public appearance Hermione made for a while was for their first wedding anniversary. Draco took her to an expensive romantic restaurant in London and then to a play at the Queen's Theatre.

All through the dreary rain of fall and the first frosts of winter, day by day, they made it through the next week and then the next and then the next. Before she knew it, Hermione was crossing week twelve off her calendar and the morning sickness was starting to subside. It wasn't much, but making it past her first trimester helped her breathe easier.

On the first night of her second trimester, Hermione and Draco sat in the dining room with Narcissa, eating yet another delicious meal courtesy of Nicky and Toby.

"Mother, Hermione and I have some good news."

Narcissa set down her fork and folded her hands.

"I'm pregnant again."

"That's wonderful, Hermione. I'm so happy for you both!"

"We're excited. The baby should be here sometime late May."

"I have to say, I suspected something was up." Narcissa paused to take a bite of her food. "If you're due in May, you're done with your first trimester. Are you planning on making an announcement?"

"We haven't really talked about it much. I know Hermione wants to keep this as low key as possible but I think we'll have to make an announcement to the press in a few weeks."

"We'll tell some close friends and I think it's past time to tell my parents but I'd like to do that before we tell the general public."

"Reasonable enough. I'd advise you not to wait too long though. It would be better the press learn about it from you than from a swirl of rumors."

Hermione nodded. "It's weird that we have to do this at all."

"You've been a public figure since you were a teenager. That's not going to stop, especially now."

"I know, I know." The rest of dinner and dessert passed in amicably enough. When the meal was finished, Hermione retired to the library to curl up with a book. Before long she was joined by Narcissa who was content to sit quietly for a while. Eventually, Narcissa broke the silence.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I mean I'm still really worried about everything but over all I'm doing alright."

"Let me tell you a little secret, I was terrified the entire time I was pregnant with Draco. A lot of it went away when he was born and I could see that he was whole and perfect."

"I hope that happens for me."

"I'm sure it will, my dear. I just want you to know that it's completely normal to be scared right now and if you need to talk about it, I know a bit of what you're going through."

"Thank you."

Narcissa reached over and grasped Hermione's hand for a moment before standing to leave the room.

* * *

_Author's Note:This is rough and unedited for the most part so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I've burnt my hand and typing is a bit of a chore but I still wanted to get something out this weekend._


	26. Meet the Parents

Hermione and Draco stood facing the little brick two bedroom house she had grown up in.

"Sooo…. Are we gonna knock?"

"Yeah. Just give me a sec."

"Sure. Sure."

"Why did I think this was a good idea. I didn't even tell them I was married in person, I did that by letter. We could still turn around and do that. Or- or a phone call. We could call them…"

"Hey, we talked about this. Come on." Hand in hand they made their way up the walk to the front door. Hermione's father answered the door at the first knock and wrapped his little girl in a warm embrace. After a moment he turned to great Draco. After a short, awkward introduction, Hermione and Draco stepped over the threshold. They settled onto the couch in the living room and were joined shortly by Hermione's parents.

"So this is the man who got you drunk huh?"

"Daddy, don't. _WE_ got drunk. This wasn't first choice for either of us but we can't change it. Besides we've got good news!"

Mrs. Granger sat forward in her chair, eyes on her daughter.

"Uh, Draco, you want to tell them?"

"No, I really think it would be better coming from you."

"You're right. Of course, you're right." Hermione took a deep breath. "We're having a baby!"

Mrs. Granger smiled and congratulated her daughter. Mr. Granger couldn't seem to get any words out but he pasted a forced smile on his face for his daughter's benefit.

"Daddy, I was really hoping you'd be happy for me…"

"Of course I am 'Mione! As long as this is something you want."

"It is! Of course it is! Why would you think it isn't?"

"Well you didn't want to get married, so you probably don't actually want a kid."

"Believe it or not, we're happy now. I'm excited for this baby! I really am."

Mr. Granger raised a skeptical eyebrow but smiled as he said, "My first grandchild, how could I not be excited?"

"Thank you."

"So," Mrs. Granger started, "let's talk details! When's the baby due?"

"May 22nd."

"Oh a spring baby! How wonderful!"

The two men sat by and watched the women chatter on about the baby and the future for almost an hour. Then Hermione's father motioned Draco should follow him into the next room. Draco was hesitant to follow but it seemed he didn't have a whole lot of choice.

Mr. Granger poured two generous glasses of brandy and handed one to Draco.

"You hurt my little girl and I will kill you."

Draco took a moment to sip his brandy before responding.

"I don't doubt you, sir."

"Good. I don't want there to be any confusion with that."

"Of course not."

"What? You don't think I could?"

"I have no doubt you could. I have no intention of hurting your daughter."

They took a few moments to enjoy their brandy. Mr. Granger knocked back one glass. And then two, and then three.

"I know you don't like me sir. I understand why, but I'm going to do my best to change your mind."

"You want to know how to change my mind?"

"Yes I do. Your daughter is a very important part of my life now and it matters to her that we get along."

Mr. Granger took another long sip of brandy.

"Well that's a start."

A short while later, Hermione hugged her parents at the door and headed back out into the cold. They had made plans with the Potter's to have dinner at the Burrow but it was still early and they had some time to kill. Hermione turned to Draco with a suggestion.

"Want to go for a walk? I could show you my favorite places."

Draco agree quickly and for the next hour they wandered the streets of Hermione's hometown while she pointed out her favorite shops and told stories of growing up in a muggle community. As the early dusk fell, the couple apparated to the Burrow where they were greeted enthusiastically by their friends, or at least Hermione was. Draco still felt incredibly out of place amongst this group of friends but Daphne's presence went a long way towards making him more comfortable. The burrow was stuffed to overflowing with people even though most of the Weasleys hadn't come. Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Daphne, Harry, Ginny, George and Angelina all gathered around the table that night. Angelina held a squirming baby boy in her lap and Ginny's swelling belly pressed against the table. She was almost eight and a half months pregnant and glowing, obviously excited about the child she was carrying.

Hermione hadn't had much opportunity to spend time with Ginny, Harry, or Ron since the rush of marriages the year before. Everyone was busy, but they did their best to keep in touch. Still, it felt good to be in a room full of all the people she loved. It was so full of love and life and laughter that Hermione found herself wishing it would never end.

After Molly's delicious desert had disappeared and the plates had been cleared from the table, the group settled into the cozy living room. Several people sat on the floor and on various footstools but they all managed to crowd in. Before settling into a straight back chair that had been brought in from another room, Hermione miraculously managed to get everyone's attention.

"While we're all together, Draco and I wanted you all to be the first ones to know that we're expecting a baby!"

Ginny squealed and hurried to hug Hermione as fast as her belly would allow while the others shouted congratulations. Ron clapped Draco on the back. Molly clasped her hands together and hurried to the kitchen to get drinks. She returned with mugs of steaming hot cocoa covered by a delicious froth of whipped cream and peppermint bits. Once everyone held a mug in their hand, Arthur raised his mug for a toast.

"To new beginnings and to families."

The rest echoed his toast and the room dissolved into chatter.

That was the first of visit of the holiday season, but it was far from the last.

* * *

_Author's Note: As always, I love to hear from you! Keep an eye out for the next installment. _


	27. A Ball and a Birth

The Malfoy Christmas Eve ball happened every year. Well, every year except for the last one. Hermione and Narcissa had worked closely to plan a wonderfully extravagant evening that would be hard to forget.

All day, the house elves had been working to decorate the manor. Every room had at least one evergreen decked out in red and gold. The walls were draped in red and gold cloth with mistletoe and holly pinning the decorations in place.

The evening began with an opulent dinner for about twenty of their closest friends and important Ministry officials. The dining table was loaded with the best the house elves could create including a glazed ham and a steaming golden brown turkey. There were bowls of mashed potatoes, as light as clouds and rolls dripping with melted butter. Hermione hadn't seen this much food on a table since her Hogwarts days and this was only one course. As soon as the plates were cleaned, another course appeared. This one consisted of everything sweet from treacle tart to plum pudding. By the time the final course was finished, the first guests were arriving for the dance that night.

Hermione hurried to the ballroom to entertain people as they arrived. Her violet robes swirled around her feet as she danced the night away. She was constantly moving, the life of the party. She spent more time talking to Ginny and Harry than anybody else but she made certain to greet each and every guest. Ginny was telling Hermione a story about Harry's latest escapade as an auror in training when she stopped midsentence and placed a hand on her belly.

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think Harry and I might have to leave soon."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I think this little guy might be showing up a little early."

"Really?!"

"Well considering my due date is December 27th, it's not a huge surprise. Really, it's a miracle I'm even here tonight. I think I'd better find Harry."

"You stay here, I'll go get him." Hermione hurried off into the crowd. She found Harry standing with a group of young men including Draco and Ron. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Ginny needs you."

"Is she okay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong, but she says it's time for you to go."

Harry practically ran to his wife and after a brief conversation, he helped her to the door. As they reached the door of the ballroom, Ginny turned and waved at Hermione. When she turned back to her other guests, she found Narcissa standing at her shoulder.

"What an exciting night for everybody."

Hermione nodded, "It is Christmas Eve. It's all about miracles isn't it?"

"I suppose." Narcissa turned to look at her daughter-in-law. "How are you doing? Do you need a break?"

"I'm doing alright so far. It's getting late so I suspect people will start heading home soon anyway."

Narcissa nodded her agreement and turned to join the conversation of a nearby group. Hermione found Draco and pulled him out onto the dance floor. The music was beginning to slow so dancing consisted mostly of swaying back and forth with her head on his shoulder.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Hermione lifted her head and looked at her husband, a little bit puzzled by his tone of voice, "Of course! Anything."

"I love you. I really, truly love you." He watched Hermione's face light up as he said the words. She smiled softly but her eyes sparkled vibrantly.

"Draco Malfoy," she said, "I love you too."

Draco bowed his head and brushed his lips against hers. They let the music carry them away, lost in their own world as the ballroom whirled around them.

Christmas Day passed in much the same way as the year before. The morning was spent decorating a tree in the parlor with steaming cups of hot chocolate nearby. The room was warm with laughter and Christmas carols. Narcissa as it turned out, had a beautiful singing voice and after a time, Hermione and Draco found themselves just listening to her as she sang tune after tune. When she finally ran out of carols to sing, there was silence for a moment before Hermione roused herself.

"That was beautiful Narcissa. I didn't know you could sing like that."

"I haven''t had much occasion to sing since the war. It was a hobby of mine as a girl but I kind of let it go when I married Lucius. He didn't think it was a good use of my time but I miss it."

"I hope we'll hear it more often Mother." Draco and Narcissa shared a smile.

"Why don't we open gifts?"

Draco moved over to the packages that sat beneath the tree and began to hand them out. Narcissa had given the couple several baby related gifts including a book to record everything from the birth certificate to the child's first word. Hermione had given Draco a new set of dress robes in green with gold embroidery. He had given Hermione a set of hardback books that covered wizarding history around the world. There were six colorful books and each volume covered a different continent.

Late in the afternoon, a Nicky appeared in the library where the Malfoys had gathered to enjoy the holiday. She handed two pieces of parchment to Hermione. The first was a beautiful note written in delicate calligraphy.

_**Harry and Ginny Potter**_

_**would like to announce the birth of their son**_

_**James Arthur Potter**_

_**on this the 24th day of December 2002**_

Hermione flipped to the second page where she recognized Harry's untidy scrawl.

_Ginny and I would love for you both come visit us on the 28__th__. If you could make it over around 3 p.m. we would be thrilled for you to meet the baby. If you can't make it owl back, otherwise we'll see you Saturday afternoon._

_Harry_

She shared the happy news with Narcissa and Draco, leading to a brief moment of excitement and celebration. Draco and Hemione made plans to meet with the Potters on Saturday. Dinner was quiet but delicious and soon after, the Malfoy's retired for the night.

When Harry ushered Ron and Hermione into the flat on Saturday, they found Ron and Daphne sitting near Ginny, who was smiling but visibly tired. Nestled in her arms was a sleeping baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

"This must be James! He's a beautiful baby."

"Thanks, 'Mione. I'm just glad he's sleeping at the moment."

Draco and Hermione settled onto a love seat and Harry passed around a tray of cheese and crackers. When he was done, he sat with his arm around his wife.

"Ginny and I have something we would like to ask Ron and Hermione." He glanced at Ginny and she nodded. "We would be honored if the two of you would agree to be godparents to James."

Ron was the first to respond, "Of course!"

"Oh, Harry! I would love to."

The visiting couples cooed over the baby for an hour or so before leaving the new parents to themselves. After exiting the building, Draco led the way down the street and stopped at a small bistro.

"Why don't we celebrate? Godmother to Harry Potter's son is quite the honor."

"It's a little early for dinner."

"So what?" Draco teased, "You're telling me you're not hungry?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Then let's eat."

The couple were soon sitting across from each other in a corner of the restaurant. Hermione set down her fork after a few bites.

"Before we got married, you told me that purebloods were raised by nannies."

"Most of them are." Draco was more interested in his food than the conversation and he barely glanced up.

"I'm not okay with that."

At this, Draco finally looked up.

"I'm sorry Draco, I just – I can't let my child be raised by somebody else."

"Why not? I was raised by a nanny, I turned out just fine."

Hermione scoffed. "Draco, I am deliberately not going to bring up the six years we spent together at school. The point is, this is our child and our responsibility."

"You work full time, and I'm not exactly the stay at home dad type. What else do you suggest we do?"

Hermione pushed her food around on her plate for a minute before replying. "I was thinking I would quit my job at the Ministry. I mean, I'm a 22 year old intern for Merlin's sake. My career isn't going anywhere at the moment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've been thinking about it for a while. I would rather stay home with the baby than waste my time at a job that's meant for someone several years younger than me."

Draco was silent for a couple minutes and Hermione shifted anxiously in her chair.

"Strictly speaking, I should tell you absolutely not. It's just not how things are done in pureblood society. However, strictly speaking, we are no longer a pureblood family. If this is what you want to do and you are absolutely sure about it, I'll back you up."

"Thank you Draco. Thank you."

Draco reached across the table and grasped Hermione's hand. "Hey, we're in this together. We may have started this marriage for convenience but we've moved past that. We can do this."

Several weeks later, Hermione handed in a two month notice. Her superior accepted it without comment but word quickly spread through the office. Very few people actually talked to Hermione about it but there was a constant hum of whispers around her desk that week. Eventually though, the interest seemed to fade and life returned to normal.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'd love to know what you think. I plan on posting another chapter on Sunday or Monday so keep an eye out._


	28. The Nursery

When Hermione left her job at the end of March, the entire department threw a going away party. There was cake and music and punch but if she was honest with herself, Hermione was glad when it was over and she could go home.

The first morning, she slept late for the first time in a long time. To his surprise, Draco woke before Hermione. He slid out of bed as quietly as he could, careful not to disturb his wife. Hermione mumbled a bit but continued to sleep. Draco made his way down to the kitchen where he found Toby.

"Tony, I want to make breakfast today."

"Yes Master Malfoy." The elf hesitated, "Would Master like help."

"No, I want to do this myself. I'll call you if I get into any trouble."

The elf bowed and trotted away.

It took Draco the better part of an hour to manage breakfast. He was a mess and so was the kitchen but he had half a dozen slightly burnt chocolate chip pancakes covered in sugar syrup and a glass of fresh orange juice. He carried it slowly up the stairs to the master suite. Hermione was just starting to stir as he walked in.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Yep! And I made it myself!"

"You're like a little kid."

"Will you just eat? I'm rather proud of it."

Hermione laughed and picked up her fork. All things considered, the pancakes were pretty good. Her plate was soon clean and the pair had settled back against the pillows.

"What are you going to do with all your free time?"

"We still don't have a nursery. We'll put a bassinet in here but I'd also like to have a separate room for the baby."

"Pick a room, any room."

Hermione spent the rest of the day wandering from room to room, considering all the pros and cons of each, trying to choose. Ultimately, she settled on a large guest bedroom near the master suite. It was spacious, full of natural light from the large windows that graced the East wall. It would have to be painted and redecorated as soon as possible but it would make a perfect nursery.

Hermione spent several days trying to pick a theme for the nursery. She wanted to decorate in a way that would work regardless of the baby's gender. When she had finally decided, she watched as several house elves cleared the room of all its furniture and decorations and then the transformation began.

The first thing to go was the dark paint on the walls. The burgundy was quickly replaced by a warm tan, like sun-dried corn husks. Over this, Hermione created a forest of birch trees in a slightly darker hue. The pattern looked almost as if a person was looking at the shadows of trees through a dense fog. It was subtle and stately but a little whimsical. Next came ivory curtains trimmed with a delicate lace. They were heavy enough to block out most sunlight during the day but not to completely darken the room. The floor was covered by a soft chocolate colored carpet that would perfectly match the furniture set Hermione had chosen. She and Draco had ordered a crib made of dark wood with a matching changing table and dresser. Hermione had also purchased a simple rocking chair of the same material with ivory cushions.

Hermione spent almost a week watching the house elves move the furniture into different configurations before she was finally satisfied. Then came the finishing touches.

Above the crib, Hermione hung a mobile. There were 7 owls, each different from the next, that made up the mobile. When it was set in motion, the owls would flap their wings and swoop to different levels, making a lazy circle just out of reach. Draco hung three small shelves on the wall and filled them with simple picture books and plush toys.

One afternoon when everything was finally in place, Draco and Hermione stood in the middle admiring their work. Hermione, only three weeks from her due date, ran a hand over her belly and felt a kick. Draco placed his hand over hers and smiled.

"I guess we're ready."

"I don't feel ready."

"I doubt we ever will, Hermione."

Hermione lay her head against Draco's shoulder and stood, gazing at the beautiful space they had created for their child. In the master suite, the frilly white bassinet stood ready and waiting. There were onesies in the drawers and diapers in the closet. There was a hand knit baby blanket made of soft yellow yarn draped over the arm of the rocker. Everything was in place. Now all they needed was the baby.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and I'll post again soon._


	29. It's Time!

May 22nd finally arrived, Hermione's due date. Narcissa and Draco hovered around her most of the day, driving her crazy. Eventually, her frustration won out and she told them both, in no uncertain terms, to bug off. The majority of the day was uneventful. Just as Hermione headed upstairs to bed, convinced the baby would come another day, her water broke.

There was a flurry of frantic activity with Hermione in the middle. Draco hurried about collecting their belongings as Narcissa called out instructions. Together, they apparated to St. Mungo's. Shortly thereafter, Hermione was settled into a room in the maternity wing. It was a bright, clean place free of the beeping instruments the dominated muggle hospitals.

The healer on duty that night was Healer Abbot. He remembered Hermione from her tragic visit the year before and seemed to pay special attention to her. He popped in and out of her room frequently, often stopping to talk or joke with the family.

For the most part, Hermione had an easy labor. In the early hours of the morning, just before dawn, Healer Abbot announced that it was almost time. Hermione grasped Draco's hand with every push. Each one was harder than the last. Hermione's face was covered with sweat and her curls stuck to her damp forehead.

But as the sun rose on the morning of May 23rd, 2003 the cry of a baby filled the room. Healer Abbot cleaned the baby and laid it on Hermione's chest.

"Congratulations on a beautiful baby girl!"

Draco burst into tears. "It's a girl. I have a daughter."

Hermione carefully counted each finger and toe and ran her fingers along the plump body. "She perfect, Draco. She's so very perfect."

Later, once the healer had left the family alone, Narcissa asked quietly, "What are you going to name her?"

"Lyra. Lyra Amelia Malfoy."

Narcissa cooed at the baby in Hermione's arms. "Hi Lyra. Grandma is so happy to meet you."

Narcissa left to get some sleep at home and Hermione, exhausted, soon fell asleep in the hospital bed. Draco dozed off in the armchair, Lyra in the hospital bassinet between them. When she began to fuss, Draco was the first to wake. He held Lyra close and quietly hummed a lullaby.

The morning after, the family returned home. Hermione carried the baby and Draco rushed ahead to open all the doors. Lyra was wrapped in the pink blanket the hospital had given them, wearing a grey onesie sprinkled with light blue polka dots and a little grey hat.

Lyra had little wisps of blonde hair covering her head and wide brown eyes. When the Potters and the Weasleys descended on the manor later in the week, she slept for a majority of their visit. When she was awake, Lyra was quiet. In stark contrast, five month old James screamed every time his mother stopped moving. Ginny spent most of the visit pacing the room slowly. At one point Harry took the baby from his wife and Ginny collapsed onto the couch next to Hermione.

"I swear, that boy is going to wear me out."

"If he wants to move this much now, imagine what he'll be like as a toddler."

"It makes me tired just thinking about it!"

The Malfoy's soon settled into a new routine. Lyra fit seamlessly into their lives. Hermione was free to spend as much time with the baby as she wanted but Draco was more than happy to step in whenever she needed a break. Draco jumped at the smallest whimper from Lyra, quick to care for her every want and need. Hermione was convinced that Lyra was going to grow up as the apple of her father's eye.

One evening, after they had settled Lyra into her bassinet for the night, Draco surprised Hermione with a question.

"Do you want to invite your parent's over?"

"I don't know… They should meet Lyra soon though."

"I was just thinking, they've never seen the manor. I think your father might hate me less if he saw that you were happy here and we both know your mother wants to meet the baby as soon as possible."

"My father doesn't hate you!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking at her. "Well not much anyway."

"Still, I'd really rather he didn't hate me at all."

So plans were made and a week later Hermione's parent's arrived. As Draco led them up the walk to the house, he had to stifle a laugh at the way their jaws dropped. When a large white bird blocked their path Mrs. Granger didn't quite know what to make of it.

"Is that a…. What is that?"

"An albino peacock. They were my father's. They still live on the grounds."

Draco opened the ornate front door to the spacious echoing entry way. Narcissa was just coming down the stairs and welcomed them warmly.

"This is my mother, Narcissa."

"Welcome to our home! You must be John." Narcissa shook his hand and turned to Hermione's mother, "and you must be Dorothy. We are so glad you could make it!"

Narcissa led the Grangers into the parlor while Draco directed Toby to take their bags. Hermione rose from her seat in the parlor as her parents approached, Lyra in her arms. As soon as she had shed her coat, Dorothy had taken the baby and settled into a nearby chair.

Mr. Granger stood near his daughter bouncing nervously on his toes.

"Nice house."

"Do you like it Daddy?"

"I suppose. It's a lot of house for the three of you."

"Four. Narcissa has her own wing and Draco, Lyra and I live in the other."

"Right. Four. It's a little dreary though isn't it?"

"I used to think so but it's grown on me."

Mr. Granger let out a heavy sigh. "Well as long as you're happy."

The Granger's stayed for a week in one of the many guest suites. As Draco had predicted, by the end of the week John was much friendlier and Dorothy was reluctant to leave. The visit had been wonderful but Hermione was thrilled to have the house settle back into the old routine. Her parents were wonderful but Lyra was her world.

In the coming years, Lyra would grow into a charismatic young woman, adored by her family. Hermione and Draco would have several more children. They grew old together surrounded by their family and friends. Together, they built a life and a family full of love and laughter.

What more could anyone ask for?


	30. Epilogue: Where are they now?

On August 17th, Malfoy Manor will be full of life. The grounds will be full of people who have gathered to celebrate the youngest Malfoy's third birthday. Dean is a shy young boy who still clings to his mother's robes every time someone comes to visit. His six year old brother Rhys will tag along at Draco's heels the entire time while nine year old Scorpius will gather as many kids as he can for a game of tag or hide and seek. James and Lyra will be busy preparing for their second year at Hogwarts. The two have become best friends despite being in different houses. James followed his father's steps into Gryffindor while Lyra was sorted into Ravenclaw. Ron's daughter Rose will be headed to Hogwarts for the first time this year so she'll spend the entire party asking questions.

The children who aren't old enough to attend Hogwarts will gather at Malfoy Manor for classes in reading, writing, arithmetic, muggle history, and whatever else Hermione cares to teach. Ron's daughter Eleanor and Harry's two younger children, Rubeus and Lily along with Scorpius, Rhys, and Dean will gather in the Malfoy library every day.

Occasionally, Hermione will consult for the Ministry as well-known rights activist for house elves and other oppressed magical creatures including giants and goblins. Maybe someday she will work for the Ministry again but for now, she is happy to spend her time raising her children.

Draco, as it turns out, is a wonderful father and a gracious husband. He loves to spend time with his children in any way he can and Lyra, his only daughter, holds a special place in his heart.

After Scorpius was born, the Malfoy's offered to free all of the house elves working on the estate. Some took them up on the offer and now work on the estate for 5 galleons a week. The rest continue to work as they always have. Narcissa continues to manage the household and spends copious amounts of time with her grandchildren who adore her.

Harry works as an auror, a much safer profession since You-Know-Who was defeated. Ginny works as a sports reporter for the Daily Prophet though there are rumors she may soon become the manager for the Holyhead Harpies instead.

Soon, Neville will return to his job as the Herbology professor while his wife Luna travels with their young son to far off countries in search of new and exciting creatures. When she returns, Luna will publish her third book on exotic creatures.

When Draco and Hermione celebrate their 14 anniversary in November, Hermione will tell Draco that deep down, she is grateful that the Marriage Law threw them together. The couple is still very much in love even after so many years and four kids.

The Marriage Law was repealed by the Wizengamot ten years after it was put in place because it was determined that it was unreasonable and unnecessary. Without the threat of war or terror hanging over their heads, the wizarding population has rebounded and Hogwarts is busting at the seams.

In spite of a rocky beginning, Draco and Hermione found what few can ever hope to find. Happily ever after.

* * *

_One last Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who followed this story from the beginning. Your input and encouragement have been invaluable. I've enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I've read every single review and I appreciate all of them. Hopefully, I'll be able to start another story soon but for now, I have to say goodbye._


End file.
